Frozen: Isolation
by DeathBlade131313
Summary: One year after The Great Thaw, Arendelle has enjoyed a time of peace. However when the princess is saved from mysterious assassins by a stranger, she discovers that the Queen is not the only one with a gift. Elsa's curiosity brings her to him, but as secrets unfold and destinies align, the ice Queen realizes this is start of something much more then they could've ever imagined...
1. The Year After

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. Well guys I'll admit I had my doubts about Frozen I truely did. When I first saw the trailers I was like "Eh" But now that I've listened to the soundtrack about three hundred and fifty seven times, I think it's safe to say I changed my mind. **

**So this is yet another plot bunny type of thing that jumped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it, so here I am typing away eager as hell to get this started. **

**Surprisingly this will be another OC fic of mine O.O *Le gaspeth* But if you're one of my regular readers you already saw that coming lol. Don't lose faith in me though just because a main character is an OC. Give the story a chance, and I promise I'll do my best not to dissapoint. **

**Also this story is gonna be a little different from what I usually do, typically I write post-apocalyptic stuff with a lot of gritty, dark, death and what not. This one will not take place in an apocalyptic scenario and will not have as much violence at first. Don't get me wrong I will have action and intense moments in this but that's probably not gonna happen for a while. This is also my first story not taking place during modern day, Frozen happens during the 1800's and I don't know exactly when so I kind of just picked a date and am rolling with it. **

**Anyways here we are with the synopsis: ****One year after the great thaw, the kingdom of Arendelle has enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity. Queen Elsa finally became the ruler she was born to be, loved by her people and in control of her magic. However, one day the royal ice Deliverer Kristoff and Princess Anna are attacked by mysterious assassins in the mountains. To their rescue a man arrives and helps them escape, but as this transpires the curious princess discovers that Elsa isn't the only one with a gift, **_**he **_**posseses a mysterious power too. Only he has little control over his abilities much like the Queen when she was a child. **

**His past shrouded in mystery, and the fear of hurting himself and those around him has plagued his mind and caused him to wander the mountains alone in isolation for the past eleven years. But Elsa's curiosity and eagerness to meet another like herself brings the two of them together and a connection quickly forms. However the attack in the mountains, along with the Queen and this stranger's abilities are no mere coincidences, and as secrets unfold, and destinies align, the Ice Queen realizes that this is the start of something much greater then any of them could've ever imagined...**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. Since a lot of things that happen in Frozen are left to interpretation, I feel I have a lot of freedom in exploring Elsa's origin and going deep into the magic involved. We will explore many elements of the film and hopefully you guys will have fun on this ride :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters, I only own my OC's.**

**This first chapter is rated T since it's mostly a prologue and just the beginning but next chapter the rating will go up and from then on the story is rated M for: Violence, Language, Nudity, and Sexual Content. **

**Okay now that this long A.N. is done, let's get to it! **

_May 15 1843, Kingdom of Arendelle _

The warm spring time sun had just begun to peak over the horizon causing waters of a fjord to sparkle and glisten brightly. Followed by illuminating the town before it; stretching into a city, there a large bridge conected the lands built entierly from white stone. The streets at this early hour were currently empty showing off the many house holds and shops in the marketplace. A beautiful place it was, but the highlight of it all truely was the structure awaiting the sunlight at the end of the town.

Arendelle Castle, the sun was only just starting to touch it but still the magnificent place seemed to glow at first contact. It was as tall as any royal castle should be and made from the same white stone as the rest of the town was constructed from. Here resided the Queen and princess of the kingdom, Elsa and Anna, the latter of which had already arisen from slumber and at this time was carefully creeping through the many glorious halls.

The princess was a beautiful young maiden standing at 5'4, with long strawberry blonde har, braided in pigtails with a platinum blonde streak on the right side. She has a round face with rosy cheeks on her fair skin with a sprinkling of freckles. A very thin frame but her face remained a bit round with blue eyes. Currently she was dressed casually with a dark green skirt, olive green bodice, and light green blouse, with white stockings and dark green shoes.

She crept quietly through the halls heading towards a room that only she would be allowed to sneak into. Several guards she passed acknowledged her but didn't do anything to stop the girl. She did this every now and again heading towards the same place, in an attempt to do the same thing.

The princess was heading to her sister's room, the Queen's bedroom, where she would try to rudely awaken her.

When she arrived at the double doors, she took several deep breaths trying to stifle her inner giggling. Her sister was always so proper and organized, that she couldn't help but love it whenever she took her out of the comfort zone and saw the reaction on her face.

Very carefully, Anna exhaled and pushed the doors open as quietly as they would allow, the wood of the doors thankfully wasn't disagreeing with Anna on this little surprise wake up call she had planned and didn't creak or groan at all. She moved as if she was in slow motion, opening the doors only enough to squeeze her body through then closed it behind her emiting a close to inaudible click.

The Queen's chambers was almost entierly the color blue, shade's of it covered every curtain and sheet, and even the lump under the blankets of the bed was blue. Anna grinned evily upon sighting it and resumed tip toeing across the carpet over towards the bed, for a moment she froze when the body under the covers stirred slightly but otherwise remained un-moving. The princess took another deep breath as she felt her heart calm back down and after that climbed onto the cedar chest before the bed.

She stood to her full height above the sleeping queen, from this angle she could see strands of platinum blonde hair cascading around the pillows and a small pale hand laying outside the blanket. Anna lined herself up as best she could and had to bend over with one hand over her stomach and the other covering her mouth before she made her move, the laughter was bubbling up in her and if she didn't act now she wouldn't be able to hold it. So she collected herself and stood once again then right before she jumped she announced,

"Good morning Elsa!"

The Queen was awoken from her sweet slumber by a loud noise at first, she didn't capture what it was exactly all she could translate was that it was piercing. But before she opened her eyes she felt something push off the end of her bed and her still sleepy brain somehow managed to translate the event about to transpire. A weight came crashing down on Elsa's body tearing her away from her relaxed state as the realization of what was going on finally hit her.

She jumped up in her bed and let out a surprised shriek at the incident and sat up to look at her surroundings. Her cerulean eyes fell upon two blue orbs staring up at her with a giddy smile beneath them. Elsa practically collapsed her head back down onto the pillows as she realized it was only her sister, Letting out an exhasperated sigh and draping her arm over her eyes as her heart continued to panic in her chest, "Anna..." was the first word she said in her light but womanly voice, "Why?" Was the second.

Finally Anna burst out in laughter at her success, but she was still not finished disturbing her older sibling and she crawled closer to her on the bed, "The sun is up so you should be up." She exclaimed nearly face to face wth her sister.

Elsa uncovered her eyes but they still remained closed as she mentally cursed herself for not remembering to lock her door last night, "Why do I allow you access to my chambers when all you desire is to torment me." Her words came out tiredly and weak, her body clearly wanting more sleep. The princess though was sure to deprive her of that as she ranted on.

"Today's the day me and Kristoff are to travel up the mountain to deliver this week's supply of ice." She explained, "And I just wanted to remind you!" Anna spoke as an excited child bouncing on the bed slightly. Groggily the queens cerulean blues finally peaked open at her sister, who apparently was still going on about her trip, "Also, I wanted to ask you if you would like to perhaps come with us?"

The blonde blinked slowly at her bubbly sibling, she looked at her as if she was telling an un-funny joke before breathing out a deep sigh, "Anna you know if I could I would but I-" She was cut off suddenly as Anna knealt up on the bed and interlocked her fingers in a symbol of begging, then proceeded to bounce on the bed repeating the same statement over and over.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please?" The movement of her rocking caused Elsa's body to hop up and down as the mattress caved in and resurfaced under the weight of the girls. Her expression, despite the slight desire to snicker or laugh at her sisters nature remained unchanging due to her still present exhaustion.

"I would love...for that to stop." She said blankly between bounces on the bed.

Anna dropped onto her elbows before Elsa once again only this time she pursed her lower lip giving off a puppy dog sad face and spoke in a tiny whisper, "Please?" The E sound in the word was dragged out a good two seconds.

Now no matter how hard Elsa tried, no matter how proper of a Queen she was, she just couldn't deny the face of her sister begging. So rolling her eyes, Elsa sat up on the bed letting her silky locks fall over her shoulders. Albeit they were a bit tangled but they still accented and framed the fair pale skin of her face, "Anna, if today is the day then you should understand that I have matters to attend to as well." She said honestly, all annoyance leaving her voice and she spoke regularly.

The younger one sat up normally too at this and decided that it was time to talk seriously, not beg. "I know that, it's just..." She rose her hands for a moment then let her shoulders fall, "Well..." She hesitated, her real reason for the request was a silly one but it was personal too.

Elsa could see this so she softened her gaze and said, "It's ok, you can tell me."

Anna blew some air out between her lips causing her hair to flutter a bit, "We just haven't had time to play in the snow like we use too." Finally she admitted, "I know that you very busy, and we still are able to spend time together, which i'm grateful for. It's just, I miss throwing snow balls around with you, building snow men like Olaf and..."

While she explained, the older sister couldn't help but feel her heart fall slightly. She had a point, the two of them were able to be actual sisters now since Elsa had control of her gift and all other conflicts had ended. But one of the staples from their childhood was playing together in the Winter snow, or the snow Elsa created from her own finger tips, yet they hadn't. Whether it was sub-conciously or not Elsa was still a little defensive about playing with her power around Anna, despite the control she had, every time her magic hurt her only sister continuously plagued her mind and she wanted to do everything she could to prevent it from happening again.

The Queen watched Anna speak as she mindlessly played with one of her braids, and finally Elsa closed the distance between the two and hugged her sister. Anna was puzzled for a breif moment but quickly retuned the embrace and listened to Elsa speak over her shoulder, "I understand Anna, I miss those times too." She rubbed the strawberry blonde's back comfortingly, "And I promise we will again sometime, but when I say I have matters to deal with I have to deal with them whether I like it or not." She pulled away from her sibling to see the dissapointed look on her face. "Don't be sad, when I have a day to myself I swear we can have all the snow we'll ever need I promise." She used her index finger to tilt the princess's chin up just a little in a 'cheer up' gesture.

Anna's dissapointment was still pretty evident but she managed smiled as well, "I have a feeling that won't come for a long time." She said feeling let down but accepting of her sister's honesty.

Elsa gave her a small smile, "Have some faith, and until then..." She said an idea hatching in her brain as she traced her own thumb over her fingers, feeling the frost forming. "Here's something to tide you over." Without warning then she flicked her fingers at Anna sending a quick flurry of frost and thin snow into her unsuspecting face.

Instantly she recoiled at the sudden burst of cold and started rubbing the remnants of it off her forehead and cheeks. Elsa started to giggle at the sight while Anna said, "Hey no fair! I can't fight back." The girl addressed since Elsa just created the snow with her power she had none of her own to throw back at her.

"Call that revenge for waking me." Elsa jokingly told her which earned a playful push from her sibling, both of them finally began laughing at the entire situation.

The pair loved each other dearly, after the incident where Elsa accidentally lost control and hurt Anna with her magic, she remained distant from her afraid of the very icy gift she commanded. Even after their parents death, the two had little contact. Thankfully despite all the faults of last year, with Hans of the Southern Isle's and the Duke of Wesleton, everything seemed to fall into the right place in the end and the siblings could be a family again. Elsa had such a good heart and wanted nothing but the best for her sister, which is why it hurt her to deny any of her request but she would fulfill her promise. And she made a mental note, that whenever she would have a day to herself, the two of them would play in the snow again.

Eventually Anna left the Queen to her morning ritual as she felt that she'd disturbed her enough. So as the strawberry blonde made her exit, Elsa stretched her arms high out while swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Her light blue nightgown followed her as she did this, then stood from her large royal bed.

Elsa was considered by many the most beautiful Queen around, she was slender with pale skin but that didn't completely take away her rosy cheeks. Being a bit taller then her sister, she stood at 5'5 and moved elegantly even though she had no one around to be Queen like to. It practically came as second nature to her. So moving with as much grace as she always had, she sat at her vanity and, then picked up a brush to comb through her light locks.

The sensation of feeling the bristles of the brush stroking her hair and lightly pulling on her scalp felt relaxing. You would think being the Queen meant that Elsa had plenty of time to herself for rest, but being her majesty came with more responsibilities then most people could bare to handle. She typically would have to always be up early, albeit not as early as she was awoken today, and all the actions she had to perform took their respective tolls on her body and mind. She had to take watch over charity's, dissaprove or approve of marriages within royalty, including her sister's which hasn't happened just yet but she was expecting it any time now. Plus of course the trade systems between Arendelle's government and kingdom's elsewhere. Along with many others.

Today she would have to attend a meeting about this weeks goods transport. Since the kingdom of Arendelle's main export was ice, the ice master and royal Deliverer Kristoff and Anna would head out through the mountains bringing the shipment to the drop point where they could be transfered further in another caravan. The trip would take about a day or two, depending on the weather in the mountains but Elsa wasn't concerned. Kristoff was very good at his job and she trusted him with her sister's life, which was a good thing too considering the fact that they were currently courting.

Last year after the youngest prince of the Southern Isle's; Hans, betrayed Anna and broke her heart Elsa feared that she would seal her heart off from the possibility of love for a long time. But surprisingly that worry didn't last long as Kristoff came into the picture and confessed his love for Anna who reciprocated the affection. Ever since then the two have always made these trips together, and it brought a smile to the Queen's face knowing that when she couldn't spend time with Anna, she at least knew that her sister wasn't alone.

After some struggling with one particular knot in her hair, Elsa managed to comb it out as straight as it would allow, the feeling still bringing her a relaxing sensation and almost caused her eyes to drift closed.

However a knock on her chambers door snapped her out of her state. "Enter." She called out, and through the entrance came one of the royal family's servants, Gerda. Elsa asked Anna to call upon her once she left, since she would like some assistance getting ready.

Normally Elsa wouldn't need much assistance putting clothes on, but today since she was a bit sleep deprived and Anna left to go prepare herself for the trip with Kristoff, she felt that having some extra hands to help tie her dresses laces and fix her hair would be much appreciated.

"Majesty." Gerda curtsied as she entered the room.

The Queen bowed her head at the kind maid and said, "Good morning Gerda, thank you for coming at such an early hour." Elsa expressed her thanks, Gerda simply smiled and shook her head.

"It's no trouble at all your Majesty, how may I assist you?" The older woman asked while she approached the still seated blonde. Gerda in Elsa's opinion was one of the sweetest ladies that she had, and she had been with the royal family for as long as she could remember. Plus just in general she was a very good friend, and a wise woman.

So smiling Elsa stood from her vanity desk and said, "I have to attend a business council today, just more mindless goods transportation chatter. But I have to dress appropriately and, my sister had the brilliant idea of attacking me in my sleep." Elsa explained, "I'm still very tired and would very much like if you could assist me getting ready?" She requested to which her maid smiled warmly.

"Of course dear." Gerda said this time abandoning the 'Your Majesty' part of the statement. Not that either of them cared, the two had known one another for so long that the phrase was merley a formality that neither really bothered to acknowledge.

Elsa slipped out of her night gown with ease since the fabric was only tied at the front and she stepped behind her changing curtain and opened the double doors of her wardrobe. Gerda took the night gown from her and folded it in her arms but did not follow the Queen behind the curtain respecting her privacy despite the two being like family. Elsa then rifled through her clothing for a bit until she selected the appropriate wears for today.

She picked out a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice and bronze lacing, black sleeves, black stockings, black shoes, a magenta cape, and her cyan gloves. Althugh she didn't exactly need gloves anymore for the purpose of keeping her power intact, she still did like to wear them on occasion for saftey and personal reasons. So Elsa slipped the articles on as best she could on her own, then manuvered back over to sit at her vanity and motioned for Gerda's assistance.

Immediatley Gerda followed the Queen who proceeded to sift through her make up on the desk before her. The maid tied the loops in Elsa's dress while Elsa applied her cosmetics, she didn't wear too much, just a little grey-ish pink eye shadow to try and cover up the slight bags under her eyes, and lipstick matching the color of her cape. Once the lengthy process of tying her dresses laces was complete, Gerda then worked on the Queen's hair without command. Almost as if she read the young woman's mind, styling it with a French braided crown twist bun.

Now that she had put on her Queen persona, she felt that she might as well get moving on her day. First she would see both Kristoff and Anna before their departure, they had to leave early so they could make it back by tomorrow. Besides it had been a while since she had visited Kristoff's reindeer Sven, and she wondered how the carrot loving creature was doing.

So she thanked Gerda again and dismissed her, both women exiting her chambers. First things first, she would say goodbye to her sister then get going on the businesses of today.

Anna at this time had already made it out of the castle and found Kristoff's sleigh, where the ice Deliverer himself was stocking the cart in the back with the cubed blocks of ice. In the main storage compartment of the sleigh was some extra warm clothes and food for the duration of their journey, heading up the north mountains would be very cold after all. The reindeer Sven stood at the front, his mouth was moving as if he was chewing something, and Anna realized that he must've been fed only a moment ago.

"Aww, I wanted to feed him breakfast." The princess said feining sadness which caused Kristoff to turn away from his work and see her approaching.

Kristoff smiled and left the sleigh to embrace her, "Anna." He said leaning down to hug the girl. Kristoff was a very tall man at a height of 6'2, with light brown eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a dark gray blouse and pants, with a brown sweater, red belt, dark brown gloves and boots. His build was muscular due to his occupation, and was considered by many women of Arendelle to be very good looking. Unfortunatley for them though, he and Anna were happily courting, showing this off they shared a quick kiss before turning back to the Sven on the sleigh.

"Hey Sven." Anna greeted the reindeer happily and moved up to him, "I'm sorry I didn't get to feed you and I had to let Kristoff do it." She spoke in a baby talk voice, "Don't worry, I'll get you all those extra carrots I promised." She told him scratching behind the animals ear.

Kristoff smiled at her statement but then remembered why she left so early in the first place and decided to ask her about how her endeavor went. "So what did Elsa say?"

Anna resumed given Sven attention but also gave Kristoff a sheepish smile, "She can't come with us today."

"Why not?" Kristoff asked, he truely wasn't sure about what Elsa's response would be. He knew that she was a busy woman being Queen but experiance shows that both sisters would go to great lengths for each other.

The girl shrugged at his question, she was still dissapointed with Elsa's schedule keeping her occupied but she understood so she was trying not to let it really get to her. "She's just too busy, she could explain herself better though. Before I left her this morning she said she wanted to see us off."

"Oh, ok then." The male said blinking a few times at first surprised at how simply Anna was taking this. She was so adament about convincing her sister to come with them the night before, but he chalked this up to her learning to be a bit more accepting with her sisters duties and got back to work loading the cargo, "I hope she arrives soon then." He addressed their strict time frame he wanted to keep, leave this morning, be back by tomorrow morning.

After Anna had finished giving Sven plenty of attention she decided to simply sit in the sleigh while she waited for Kristoff to finish loading the cargo. She would like to help him in doing so but whenever she tried he would always try to be gentlemanly about it and politley decline, his soft side always surfaced when it came to his lover. It didn't take very long for him to load the last of the shipment and they were ready to go. So they pair consented to just sitting beside each other in the sleigh until Elsa appeared.

Kristoff was so thankful to have Anna in his life, for a while he didn't think he was compatible with people. Since he spent his life away from them being raised by the trolls in the Valley of Living Rock since he was eight. But this bubbly girl really changed his opinion on that, and since Anna had to deal with betrayal from her last attempt at a relationship, it seemed they both really needed a wake up call that true love can exist in places you'd never know they could be.

Meanwhile Elsa had exited her castle, under guard of course. She could never leave without some form of protection or body guards.

A horse drawn carriage was available for her but she chose to walk, the warm spring time air felt delightful on her eternally cool skin. Elsa never got cold, but her body was always at a lower temperature leaving her skin much cooler than all others. So the heat from the sun was a plesantly welcome feeling.

Throughout the town citizens had begun to populate the area, typically moving to start up their daily shifts in the marketplace or other activity's. When they sighted the Queen all seemed to freeze like she struck them with her magic but then quickly went to greet their kind ruler. She formally greeted each of her subjects with a nod of her head, or the occasional curtsey to them, she truely was loved by her kingdom.

The time it took to make it across the town to the bridge wasn't long, Arendelle was a beautiful place but it wasn't the largest of cities, so she quickly made it to her destination.

However once she rounded the last corner and saw the red hand crafted sleigh, she was greeted with the sight of her sister leaning her head onto the shoulder of her royal ice Deliverer. Right away Elsa smiled at the heart warming sight, the couple started out as a chaotic romance between two people on unfamiliar territory, but it was very lovey dovey too. And even now one year later, nothing had changed.

Proof of this surfaced when she heard Kristoff whisper, "I love you Anna."

Followed by her sister responding with, "I love you too." The young lovers then shared a sweet kiss.

Elsa's smile grew a bit more and she decided not to interrupt the tender moment, it was almost picture perfect as the couple's silhouette was complimented by the glittering fjord. Finally though after a good amount of time had passed, the two broke apart but their foreheads remained leaned against each others. This was when the Queen finally chose to make her presence known.

"I swear you two are the definition of adorable." She announced and the couple turned to see her majesty walking towards her still as graceful as ever. Her two personal guards only a short way behind her. Anna's face flushed at her sister's comment while Kristoff simply smiled at the sisters suddenly bashful demeanor. "I trust you will be off soon?" Elsa asked them.

Kristoff moved to exit the sleigh and gave the Queen a quick bow, "Yes your majesty." Just like Gerda, Elsa did not feel that a bow was required from someone as close to her family as Kristoff. But she recieved it anyway, "We'd like to leave right away so we won't lose too much light once we hit the mountains."

Elsa nodded understanding that the journey would be long, and it would also be north weather, which meant snow. "Well I won't keep you, I just wanted to see you both off." She told them as her sister climbed out after ristoff to embrace Elsa.

They wrapped their arms around each other and rocked back and forth slightly enjoying the gesture with content smiles. Anna knew she wouldn't be gone long but she would miss her sister nonetheless, so before pulling away she whispered, "Don't forget your promise."

Again the Queen smiled and whispered back so only they could hear, "All the snow your heart desires." After the hug ended Kristoff gave his goodbyes too with a kiss on the back of Elsa's hand, and that was all that needed to be done. The couple returned to the sleigh and with a final glance back at her sister, Anna waved goodbye as Sven kicked into action riding forward over the bridge heading toward the planned destination.

Elsa waved back fondly and watched them go until they were out of sight then turned away to head back to the castle, where she knew she had business to attend to.

Little did any of them know however, far across the bridge a group of cloaked figures stood up the hillside watching the bridge. One of them held a pirate's spyglass and had it pointed at the end of the crossing opposite the town, where he spotted Sven pulling the sleigh with the unknowing couple in back of it.

He lowered the spy glass, "They're leaving." His dark voice emerged from underneath the shadow of the hood.

The figure next to him turned slightly in his direction, "Are you sure it's her?" Another younger sounding male voice asked.

"We'll find out, now let's move." He closed up the spyglass and spun on his heel heading into the trees behind the men. "We'll have to move now if we want to head them off in the mountains." Two horses emerged from the forest guided by more cloaked figures also on horseback, each of these horses though were outfitted for battle. The saddles had blades, and rifles tucked into holsters all over while the men stepped up and mounted their steeds. Upon each saddle as well was an insignia, of a serrated burning blade in the colors of black and red.

But before pulling on his horses reigns and exiting with the other five figures, each of them darkly whispered out, "Fire take the ice witch..."

**A.N. And we have come to the end of chapter one. **

**I know hardly anything happens here but the first chapter is just build up, to set the tone and to give you an idea of what is to come in the future. **

**Now I'm not gonna lie I'm still working out some plot points cuz I'm deathly afraid of people not liking this story, i usually don't get like this but for some reason this time around i'm nervous lol. **

**So let me know what you guys think so far, do you like where it's going? And i know he hasn't even been revealed yet but what do you think my OC's power will be? Do you think he'll be able to command ice like Elsa? Or some other element like fire? Or something else entierly? **

**Tell me what you think and what you would like to see, I would truely love to hear what you all think. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time :) **

**Next Chapter: Men In The Mountains**


	2. Men In The Mountains

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. Gonna keep this going. **

**Whenever I just start a new story I always want it to have a couple of updates right away so that you guys have more reading material to go through.**

**Plus when I make a new story I just generally can't leave it alone since I'm so inspired to write it lol. **

**Also I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little dull/rushed, I want to keep this exciting but at the same time I don't want this story to move too fast. So i'm doing my best to give the best of both worlds to you guys, and I apologize if im doing it wrong. **

**The story is now rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content. As of this moment though this chapter is rated M for strong violence, mild nudity, and language.**

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters, and if I did I would be making a sequal to the movie right now.**

**One last thing, I know that right now the story's been focusing on Anna and Kristoff, but they aren't **_**the **_**main characters. They are main ones but not the primary, Elsa is the main character of this story and as soon as we get past this plot setup point that I call the beginning we'll focus on her. **

**Alrighty you may now proceed with reading.**

The trip heading up through the mountains is a lengthy one, mainly due to the several types of terrain that had to be gone through to make it there. First it was just the immediate grassy lands after leaving Arendelle, then the expansive forests that stretched up the hills leading into the mountains. That's where the grounds got rocky, followed by the much colder weather and snow.

Obviously the first two legs of the trip were the simple part for Anna, it was the colder tempuratured mountain climb that was the hard part. Kristoff though felt the entire trip would be simple, it was his calling to make these shipments after all. And over the course of the day the two of them casually rode on the path, passing by fields and villages, making small talk along the way.

Hours went by since their initial departure but it wasn't until they got to the cooler weather that they decided to stop the sleigh for a break. Elsa had several small barn like structures built on all of Kristoff's routes to use for rest on his trips, he told her that they were unnecessary since he and Sven were use to roughing it. She insisted though not on his behalf, but on her sisters, this was a huge relief to Anna who didn't think she could take an entire trek up the mountains and back in one go.

The sun was still up high being only in the afternoon but it would be dark by the time they were on the way back down, and they would stop for the night.

For now though they were relaxing by the front of one of Elsa's rest barns. Sven sat beside Kristoff, the two sharing their favorite vegetable; carrots while Anna was enjoying her own lunch as well. She bit into a fresh red apple enjoying the taste as well as the satisfying crunch sound it made and remained leaning on her lovers shoulder.

It was so quiet, the only audible sounds were of the slight chilly breeze blowing by and the chewing from all three mouths. A truely peacful moment it was and the princess smiled in content and looked up at her lover, his blonde hair glowed as the sun shined down on them.

She ended up staring at the side of his face for a few minutes just looking at him before he finally took notice and looked down to see those blue eyes gazing at his.

"Hi." She simply stated not breaking eye contact.

Kristoff smiled back, "Hi." He returned, Anna was truley adorable and seemed to get more so every day.

But she also was very prone to speaking her mind without thinking, which showed when she asked the following question, "When will you propose to me?" That caught the man off guard and he blinked at her words, seeming to be frozen in place. Anna quickly added, "I don't mean to pressure you or anything, It's just we've been courting for almost a year now." She said.

"Ten months." Kristoff added, he kept track of the time ever since their first kiss.

Anna nodded, "Exactly and well, I'm just curious." She said a smile still on her face, she did not mean to make anything awkward. If he said tomorrow he would ask or he wouldn't ask for another ten months she would be ok with it, all this was, was just a little innocent curiosity.

Kristoff was still a bit dumbfounded at the question but he knew that Anna was just being herself and figured that honesty was the best policy, "Well..." He began, "We both agreed to take us slow, and after all this time every moment I've spent with you I swear makes me fall in love with you just a bit more." Anna's smile grew a little wider, "And I've been thinking about it a lot I promise you, but I think for now the best answer I can give you is..." Pausing for a moment, Kristoff looked down at the ground seeming to ponder over what he was going to do but then closed the distance between them and planted a quick kiss on the younger girls lips. Which she gladly accepted and when he pulled away he continued with, "When you least expect it."

When he said that Anna's expression changed from warm and loving to an 'aw come on' look of surprise. "That is not fair!" She harmlessly swatted his arm but all the action got her was a grin from her lover.

"I know, deal with it." Kristoff said, he really wanted his marriage proposal to be a surprise when he did it. The look on her face would be amazing, and he would want the moment to last in both their memories forever.

Anna still felt a bit cheated out of her question and pouted but knew Kristoff meant well and begrudgingly accepted it. But for a slight revenge attempt she took her almost entierly eaten fruit and playfully shoved it into Kristoffs smiling face. He let out a quiet 'mmhm' at this and Anna felt satisfied.

She then got up from her spot and looked down the path they would have to travel soon. It was bound to get colder within only the next few minutes of the ride, so Anna figured it would be wise to change into some warmer articles. Kristoff looked up at her from his seated position and listened to her say, "I'm gonna go change now." Anna said brushing some of the dirt from the ground off her dress then turning to the entrance of the barn.

"Already?" Kristoff asked to which Anna nodded opening the barns doors.

"I want to be ready for the freezing cold when we hit it, so I'm getting out of this dress ahead of time." She told him but after the words 'getting out of this dress' were spoken she noticed a change in her man's eyes. Almost as if he was staring her body down, which she quickly deduced that he was imagining her naked. Anna rolled her eyes at this and snapped her fingers in his direction, instantly his gaze snapped up to her face again. Kristoff was one of the sweetest men she knew but he was a man. Plus after they had been together for so long but did not consumate their love, it was only fair for ones mind to wonder thinking about their lover's body. Anna had even done it several times thinking about him, so she teasingly said, "Be a gentleman."

Her words came out with playful chastisement and her lips pulled into a sly smile. Anna was a very spunky and energetic girl but she could also be coy when she wanted to tease Kristoff. And their gaze remained on each other until she slowly slid the barn doors closed cutting off the couples line of sight.

Kristoff stared at the door for a lingering moment, knowing thst just on the other side of it Anna was taking her clothes off. The devious part of his mind told him to take a peak, just to catch a small glimpse of all the creamy flesh she kept hidden under those garments. At one point even Sven appeared to nudge him towards the door, the innocent reindoor in reality only trying to reach another carrot.

But in the end Kristoff couldn't bring himself to invade the young woman's privacy. Some day, just not today.

Quietly Anna slipped out of her casual wear stripping down bare and picking up the clothes she placed inside. Kristoff was already wearing the appropriate clothing for the climate they would hit soon so he didn't bring a change of clothes. Anna had a dress with a dark blue skirt and black bodice, a light blue blouse, black heeled boots, and a majenta cape. Amoungst the clothes were gloves and a cap too, but she would save those until they got into the mountains.

While she changed she couldn't help but keep glancing back at the door. Nothing was actually keeping it closed, and if he wanted to Kristoff could just walk right in. This thought made her a little nervous and excited her at the same time, both of them were virgins and this territory they danced around was a dangerous one. It was no secret that they desired to be together completley, but Anna and Elsa made a promise to each other as sisters last year. That if either was ever in a courtship they would wait until they were wed to consumate it. This promise was crafted mainly because of Anna's bad relationship choice before Kristoff but the oath still applied to both girls.

Now Anna was in no rush to break that promise so no matter how much they teased, the princess was sure that they would wait until the right time.

After she was dressed, the girl exited the barn to meet her love and just like that the pair was on their way again.

The day wore on as they traveled, minutes turned to hours and the bright blue sky that was over Arendelle had long since changed into a dark grey overcast. A thick blanket of snow now replaced the green blades of grass, and a chilly low tempurature overtook the welcome warm sping air from before. Kristoff guessed that they were only two or three more hours away from their drop off point where they would hand off the ice, and be given the trade goods. The journey back home would then begin and they would most likely have to camp at a similar rest stop as the previous one since Anna wouldn't want to ride through the night.

Snow slowed the sleigh ride to a degree that had Sven simply walking through it, not in any rush. Brisk cold air blue through the few dead trees scattered around the area and whipped through Kristoffs blonde locks. At this point Anna had put her cap and gloves on and was cuddling close to Kristoff for his body heat, despite her sister being a snow sorceress the princess did get cold very easily.

"How much further?" Anna asked.

Kristoff shrugged, "Don't worry we won't be out here all night. We should have the cargo delivered and be off the snowy parts of the mountain by night fall."

The strawberry blonde sighed at this, and the steam from her warm breath emerged from her lips and dissapated quickly before her. She could live with that logic and decided to try and snuggle even closer to the driver. Kristoff smiled and put his arm around the girls smaller frame hugging her tightly to him. Both members of the couple were smiling contently from this simple action while Sven trotted through the snow, but all of the sudden without any indication why, the reindeer stopped in his tracks.

Coming to an abrupt halt, the sleigh jerked a bit alerting both passengers, each of which were equally puzzled.

"Sven?" Kristoff called out, "What's the matter buddy?" The reindeer for a moment stood still unresponsive to his best friends question. He sniffed audibly a couple of times and his head seemed to stay perked up scanning the area. Then out of no where Sven became very on edge and frantically started huffing, snorting, and rearanging his footing around him.

Anna started to get scared, "What's wrong with him?" She asked gripping her lovers wool sweater.

Kristoff knew that if Sven caught the scent of something he didn't like he started reacting like this, which typically meant wolves or something hostile was close by.

"Anna stay here." He said putting his hand on her shoulder then turning around to open a hatch he kept in the rear of the sleigh.

This however made Anna's fear only grow, "Why? What are you doing?" She asked watching as he removed his hatchet and a Blunderbuss flintlock shotgun out of the hatch. "What are you doing!?" Anna repeated herself gasping at the sight of the firearm, she was no stranger to weapons, many of the guards in Arendelle typically carried a Musket rifle. But she certainly never expected to see Kristoff with a gun.

"This is just to be safe." Kristoff said also removing two pouches from the compartment, one filled with black powder, the other with shot for the blunderbuss. "There could be some wolves out there, or something else tha-" He tried to explain to her but before he could finish his sentence he heard something clatter into the cart of the sleigh. Like someone had just tossed a rock into the back, but there was also a slight fizzing sound that accompanied it. Kristoff's eyes followed the sound to the cart where he saw the source, a small circular pot of clay with a burning fuse stuck into it. Not even stopping to fully process it he whirled around and shouted, "Anna look out!"

Before she had the chance to act on the command he grabbed her majenta cloak and yanked her along with him as he knew they had to get away from the cart.

A loud blast erupted from behind them as the couple fell from the sleigh and the explosive burst, shattering the wood of the sleigh and both ice and wood fragments falling everywhere. Sven panicked and tried kicking to get out of his harness, Kristoff not having time to stop moving swung his axe swiftly to cut the tethers keeping Sven bound to the sleigh so all three of them could escape.

But the chaos didn't stop there, the familiar sound of a clay pot hitting the sleigh's floor could be heard just before the report of a blast was heard by the people running through the snow. The shockwave from the bomb caused both Anna and Kristoff to nearly fall over while they ran, the former of which couldn't recall the last time she had ever heard something so loud. Kristoff actually dropped his gun because of the blast force while they moved, it wouldn't be any use to him though as he did not have time to load it before they were attacked.

Wood scraps flew out around the blast zone then fell back down to earth and splashed in the snow. Eventually the couple stopped and turned around to look at the wreckage.

Snow began to fall.

Surprisingly a third explosion went off only this one was more muffled due to being in the snow close to where the sleigh was. Whoever threw the grenade must've missed and it rolled into the snow a ways off from it's target.

This thought however put Kristoff back on edge, for someone threw those bombs, someone just tried to kill them. But who?

To answer this question, suddenly two men emerged from behind some long since dead trees as withered and black as the robes they wore. Each of them were toting unlit torches at first but with the strike of a match, both were engorged in flame. Two more appeared from beneath the snow and dead brush several yards away, their own cloaks were covered in the white snow effectivley concealing them from a distance.

Anna looked around at these men closing on them and she could swear her heart stopped from fear. The two of them wielding torches ran towards Sven and started swinging the flaming sticks in his direction, trying to keep the reindeer back, who kicked and shrieked at the flames dancing in his direction.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted as this happened, "Leave him alone!" He yelled and started to move towards his animal companion, but before he could get close another assailant got to him and hit him with the butt of his rifle.

This knocked him to the ground dropping his hatchet and Anna screamed, "Kristoff!" Suddenly she was pushed roughly to the ground as well not far from her lover. Her hands fell wrist deep into the soft snow and she felt the cold seep through her gloves and chill her already icy spine.

Both men had firearms aimed at their prisoners while the other two started to laugh and joke while they tortured Sven with the fire. Neither had hit him with it yet but they continued to swing it in his direction scaring him. His instincts telling him to run but not wanting to leave his friend his heart told him to stay and try and get pass the flames.

"What do you want with us!?" Anna yelled, all the men were cloaked with hoods so she couldn't see any of their faces. _"Are they bandits?" _She thought, still freaking out her brain in panic mode.

No one answered her question, instead all she recieved was a stare from the man aiming at Kristoff before he looked up and said, "This is her?" His question seemed to be directed at the attacker who had his gun on Anna.

He responded, "I...I think so." His voice sounded very nervous.

"Let me see her." Another voice called out and the princess turned her head to see a fifth man emerging from the snow fall which seemed to be picking up speed. He wore the same cloaks the rest of them did only his hood was not up and as he came closer to the trapped couple his features came into view.

He had long dark hair that seemed to go to his shoulders, his face was a bit gaunt with his cheeks sunken in and his eyes were dark brown almost black in this light. But he stood with a tall posture, his back erect and his hands clasped behind his back as if he was a general or captain of some kind.

And to the girls horror, he started approaching her. His eyes like daggers stabbing her repeatedly and she instinctivley tried to move further away, only to be shoved back harshly by the barrel of a gun. "No!" Kristoff said and tried to get back up to his feet, but all that earned was the butt of the rifle once again being slammed down onto his back. The hard wooden surface was brutal and caused Kristoff to grunt and drop back down, as the groups apparent leader approached Anna and stood above the girl.

His expression changed from inspecting to anger, and Anna seemed to shrink under his gaze. Calmly though he looked up at the assailant holding her hostage, "We were told to find the one with the white hair..." He said, and at first Anna was confused but that vanished very quickly as her hair was grabbed and painfully tugged, her snow cap falling to the ground. "Not the one with the white streak _in_ her hair!" He shouted to his henchman who recoiled at the volume of his voice. Anna shrieked at this and tried clawing at his hands, but they were covered in what felt like leather gloves.

Kristoff's rage boiled in his body, he wanted to tear this man limb from limb. But if he moved he would be shot leaving her alone with these men in the mountains.

"Sir...I..." Fear consumed the hooded man's voice as his leader released Anna's hair from his grip and tossed her back to the ground.

He seemed to pace a bit after that walking around impatiently while everyone else simply waited for his command. For a moment he looked as if he was unsure of what to do, but eventually he stopped and faced the princess again. Her hair now was tussled and the snow falling made several strands stick to the side of her face.

Without approaching her again he asked, "Where is she?"

It took Anna a moment to register what he just asked and that it was even directed at her, "What?" She said back, still panting from sheer fear of the whole situation.

"Where is the ice witch!? The whore you call Queen!" He screamed in rage clearly having quickly lost all patience, and having an outburst. Some of his own soldiers even jumped at his words, Anna jolted and her breath left her body. She simply sat one hand in the snow, the other clutched close to her body and did not speak. Kristoff was still trying to plan every way he could possibly get out of this situation and save Anna, but everything he thought of ended with one of them being killed.

It was during this pause that Anna realized that they weren't after her, somebody must've made a mistake somewhere and thought that she was Elsa. This didn't bring her comfort or relief of any kind though, because this meant that someone out there was trying to assasinate her sister.

And after just a few short seconds of silence, this leader of assassins finally seemed to be done waiting and withdrew a strange blade from a sheath on his front. The dagger was not like any other Kristoff or Anna had ever seen, instead of being straight and pointed at the tip, it curved multiple times on both edges leading up to a two pronged tip, resembling a fire coming from the hilt.

The princess quivered in horror upon sighting it, "No...no..."

No emotion was in his face as he squeezed the handle of his knife and stepped forward, "Fire take the ice witch."

Kristoff knew what was going to happen and was just about to shout 'no' and rush forward, not caring anymore about being shot. He just had to help Anna now, but the second before he could there was a light squishing sound and something warm splattered onto the back of his head. Within a moment the dagger weilding assailant seemed to take notice to something happening behind Kristoff and halted his advancement on the princess. The blonde male turned in his kneeling position at the man who was holding him hostage only to see a disturbing sight.

An arrow was protruding from the darkness under the hood and it was dripping a dark crimson liquid. And judging from the gurgling sound, it appeared as if the man who was holding Kristoff hostage had just been shot through the throat. He fell to his knees at first, letting go of his rifle and pawing at the wooden bolt in his neck before he fell backwards. Blood squirting from his wound because of the impact of his fall, causing him to twitch slightly then stop moving altogether.

Right away the other cloaked men began spinning around freaquently searching the landscape, shouting things like, 'who fired that?' and 'where'd that come from?' Kristoff was frozen in place as was Anna. Neither of them had ever seen anything like this before, and both found it a too shocking to take in all at once.

Suddenly their leader spotted somebody out several yards away, crouching on one knee behind a dead tree. "There!" He shouted just before another arrow bolt flew through the cold air directly at him and shot straight into his arm. The dagger weilding assassin yelled in pain feeling the wood rip through the soft tissue on his forearm.

But as this occured, the man who was holding Anna hostage turned and fired off his single shot at the person in the distance. Kristoff didn't know who was shooting arrows at their attackers but all he cared about was now nothing could stop him from charging that man. Which he did by springing up from his hunched spot, completely forgetting about the death of that man behind him and rushed the cloaked bandit.

He collided with his target who managed to stay on his feet and the two wrestled for control of the gun. Kristoff took this time though to look at Anna only a few feet away now and shout, "Run!"

The young princess truley didn't want to run and leave Kristoff alone, but fear and adrenaline caused her to obey him and she turned and tried her best to book it away from there.

"No!" The leader shouted struggling to rip the bolt out of his arm. "Stop her!"

At last the two bandits still attacking Sven with their torches keeping him back decided their time was best spent not screwing around. And one dropped his torch to pursue the fleeing princess, but in doing so he put out his flame in the snow. His ally with the other torch realized this and looked down at the spent fire stick, this was enough of an opening for Sven. Who charged full force at the only other man there, and rammed his horns up into the assassins face. A loud and sickening crack could be heard as the body flew backward and dropped into the piles of snow, and didn't get back up.

Speaking of which, snow slapped Anna in her face while she tried to run, she tripped on her dress trying to trudge through the blanketed ground. It seemed that the snow was coming down even quicker now, and was not letting up. She risked a look over her shoulder and saw two things, one was Kristoff fighting with an assailant, and the other was a figure not much further away running through the snow. A crossbow seemed to be clutched in their hand as they tried to make it behind the cover of another tree.

They did not make it there in time though, as the leader of Anna's attackers had removed the arrow in his arm and saw this sillouhette in the distance just as Anna had. Despite the snow making it difficult to see, he drew out from his belt a flintlock pistol. Then with amazing accuracy he pointed it in the figures direction and fired, a males cry of pain could be heard followed by another gunshot. That report though seemed to come from the man who was shooting the crossbow.

This didn't mean much though since Anna had no time to decipher everything that was going on, for she was grabbed immediatly after by another one of their attackers. He hooked his arms into the creases of her elbows and held her flush against him, she struggled in his hold but he was much stronger then the more petite girl.

Kristoff meanwhile gripped the Musket with all his strength and wrestled the other man for it as best he could. He pulled back a bit then shoved the rifle forward, thrusting the length of the barrel into the shrouded face of his foe knocking his hood off. His face was just as common as any other man in any other village, brown hair, brown eyes, and a currently bloody nose. But this didn't matter since the hit caused his grip to loosen on the weapon enough for Kristoff to yank it away. Then using the butt of the gun he swung it with all his might forcing it straight into the mans face sending him falling down on his behind dazed and confused. The blonde then repeated this action but this time he heard an audible crunch, the sound of his skull fracturing and compressing into his head as blood spurted from his mouth and stained the pillow of white snow red.

More snow was falling now, even harder then before. It wasn't even coming straight down anymore, it was starting to blow in from the side like a storm was coming in. It made Kristoff want to blink continuously hindering his vision. But one thing he could see was that Anna was in trouble, another bandit had grabbed her from behind and she was struggling for her life.

Frantically Kristoff turned around remembering that the man holding him hostage never fired his gun so it was still loaded. And if the snow hadn't gotten into the pan he could still use it.

"Stop squirming!" Anna's captor commanded her which she obviously ignored and continued to fight aganst him thrashing wildly. A split second passed when she felt the handle of something protruding from his belt, her mind didn't even take the time to translate what it was she touched. She just grabbed hold of it, ripped it out of it's holster and flailed her arm downward stabbing him in the leg with his own strange flame inspired dagger.

He yelled out as the many edges of the blade took turns cutting into his limb causing him to let go of Anna and giving her enough space to rip the dagger free tearing his flesh even more and to drive an elbow backwards into his abdomen. She heard him go 'oouf!' then bolted away to earn some much needed space, and once she was far enough she turned to face the stab victim and held out her blade. The way she stood with the knife was highly impractical, she locked her elbows and held it in both hands far out in front of her.

The fear she felt was overwhelming but somehow she found her voice and yelled, "Stay back!" She could see that he put his hand to the wound she gave him trying to staunch the bleeding but when he let go of his injury, the blood didn't slow at all and still poured freely.

His concealed eyes slowly turned to glare at the horrified princess still trembling in the snow from fear and cold. "You...bitch!" His voice was raspy and thick with hatred, "I'll...kill you!" He yelled the word kill for emphasis but before he could act on his words, another yell was heard from behind them.

"Hey!" The man turned to see Kristoff with the other assassins rifle, but before he could react the blonde pulled the trigger. The flint scraped up against the steel igniting the powder in the pan, setting off the charge and firing the ball. Anna's asailant lurched forward clutching his stomach, she couldn't see him anymore for the snow was coming down too hard. But she could hear him through the blowing wind. He coughed a bit, she assumed he was coughing up blood, then dropped to the ground. For just a moment after that everything was unmoving except the blistering winds until Kristoff shouted out, "Anna!?"

That familiar voice snapped her out of the trance all this death put her in and she called back to him moving in the direction it came from, "Kristoff!" She could see his shadow before her and he ran as quick as the on going blizzard would allow.

Once she was within range she leaped into his arms still clutching the bizzarre knife and weaped. Anna sobbed into his shoulder and the two of them sank to their knees just holding onto each other for dear life.

What was suppose to be a simple trade delivery had turned into a horrific assassination attempt that left both of them hurt and afraid.

And whats worst of all was that it was not yet over.

The couple were so concerned with holding each other in the aftermath of all this chaos that neither saw the leader of the group was approaching them through the storm. His pistol still in his hand as he caught sight of the lovers clutching at each other.

Thankfully Anna peaked her eyes open just for a split second a through the haze saw him approaching, she gasped sharply and jumped in Kristoff's arms.

Kristoff turned and saw him now close enough to see his facial features and the blood dripping from his arm wound despite the wind, so he quickly hid Anna behind his back upon seeing the gun in this insane man's grasp.

Wordlessley he raised the weapon and even if either of them tried to move from their position, he would still shoot before they could get away. There was the chance the gun wouldn't shoot due to the snow storm, but were they willing to take that chance?

Suddenly he started to speak slowly and his voice barley loud enough for them to hear, "Fire...take..." He started saying that phrase he said when he was about to kill Anna before. This started to strike fear into the pair on the ground but something else caught their eye distracting them from this killer. A second shadow was coming up from behind him, he also had a cloak on with the hood up concealing his face and what looked like a crossbow in both hands. "The ice..." Before he could get the last word out, the figure lugged up the crossbow and swung it like a club into the side of the gun toting assassins face.

This stunned him breifly and the stranger quickly followed up by hitting him a second time, but with the butt of his crossbow. The second hit sent the bandit to the ground dropping his gun as well, the stranger took this as an oppurtunity to draw out his own pistol and shoot it at the downed assassin.

But when he pulled the trigger and the flint striked the lock, only a spark and a click emitted. At the least desired time, a gun misfired.

The stranger was baffled at this for a second while the assassin decided to use this moment to get back to his pistol. So he turned and tried to crawl to his gun, but the other man couldn't let that happen so he spun around his firearm to use as a bludgeon and leaped on his target. Managing to get one good hit on him with it before his enemy whirled around and blocked the next hit grabbing the gun also. They wrestled with it for a moment but the assassin managed to take it away from the stranger's grasp and swing it in a wide arc hitting the couple's savior across his face. Then he brought his legs up and kicked his foe off his body and he fell backwards with his hood slipping away from his head too.

Kristoff knew that he had better act, whoever this stranger was didn't matter, he was helping them.

But when Kristoff tried to make it to the pistol laying in the snow, the assassin took the knife he threatened Anna with out of it's holster again and threw it at the blonde. It was a sloppy throw, but it still caused Kristoff to fall back away from the pistol just long enough so the assassin could get to it first. This time though when he raised the gun it wasn't at Anna or Kristoff, it was at the stranger who stopped the assassination.

He was the one that ruined everything, so it was decided that if the mission was a failure anyways the assassin might as well get revenge.

The stranger was still trying to get up and recover from the face blow, so he didn't have the time to dodge.

Anna knew he would be shot so she screamed, "Look out!"

What happened next was the unimaginable.

Somehow, the stranger sitting on one knee shot his right hand forward and cried out before the assassin pulled the trigger and in a flash of bright blue the gun toting man was flown back into a nearby dead tree. A stream of nearly blinding lights blasted from the strangers hand turning to ice before the Arendelle couple mereley a few feet away. The whipping winds were blowing in a single direction before but in that one swift motion the entire gust shifted in the direction of his hand and the flurry of ice.

Just as quickly as it started though it stopped, and the beam of blue and white light emitting from his hand came to a halt. His hand however still had a thin layer of frost over it that seemed to be of a different shade then the snow currently falling down.

He lowered his hand slowly and eyed his fingeres intently as if he was shocked or ashamed at what he just did. But with this chance to look at his whole face Anna and Kristoff could see something they didn't before. His hair was the exact same shade of color Elsa's was, white.

Against the tree the assassins upper torso was frozen in place, a thick layer of ice bound him to the tree, while his legs twitched and kicked mindlessley for a few seconds until all signs of life left his body and they halted.

Everyone simply sat there at that, Kristoff and Anna still were having a little trouble putting together the events of everything that just happened. Sven even showed up next to Kristoff fighting through the wind and looked as clueless as the both of them did. Even the man before them stared at them for a few seconds more looking confused.

Finally though the stranger got off his knee and slung his crossbow around his back, then walked over to the fallen couple. Anna had a bit of trouble seeing his face but she could see his mouth move and hear him say, "This storm is only gonna get worse, and it's only gonna get colder." He spoke, and come to think of it, Anna was just beginning to realize that the tempurature must've dropped even further then it had before. She was shivering in the snow no longer from fear, but from cold. "I can't stop the snow, but I can get you out of here, only we have to go now." He said then motioned for the two to follow him.

Kristoff and Anna exchanged looks briefly, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. Either go with this man or freeze out in this field, they chose the former. So Kristoff helped Anna get to her feet and he lead Sven along with them while the stranger took the lead heading up in a certain direction, apperaing to not be bothered by the weather at all.

Which was understandable, but still unbelievable. Anna felt under other circumstances she would jump for joy, squeel in delight or do anything to show of happiness in an event like this. Somebody else had power like her sister! But after everything that just happened Anna felt that happiness was a thing that could be put off for a while.

She could be happy again when she was back in Arendelle, safe, warm, and telling Elsa that she's not alone.

**A.N. I knoooo it's extremely over done. **

**People have already done the 'another person has ice powers' thing but I'm trying to do a creative spin on it other than just 'he's like Elsa' I can't reveal what it is now that will make this story original but if you've stuck with me to chapter two please bare with me for a while longer. **

**Also there isn't much dialogue in this chapter because the hours that go by in this are supposed to be just the sleigh ride. The only real like EVENTS that happen are the attack and the reveal of another snow sorcerer. Plus next chapter there will be a loooooot of talking. **

**Obviously cuz this dude's got some explainin to do, and also like I mentioned at the start of this chapter Elsa isn't actually seen at all in this one but that means literally nothing. She is the main character of this story and we will see her next chapter and the story will move from there with her as the leading lady. **

**And just cause there was a lil nudity in this chapter doesn't mean that there will be in eeeveryyy chapter. I put that part in to give you an idea of where Anna's and Kristoff's relationship stands for now. I'll put the warning up at the beginning when we have sexy times like that. **

**One last thing, I kind of lightened up on the old days speak in this chapter. You know how people use to talk very properly in the old days? I tried to stay true to that with the first chapter but with this one I went a little lighter with it since in the film they don't really talk like that. (Granted it is a disney movie but you get what I mean) Do you guys think I should have them talk realisticly? Like they did in the movie? Or should I try it balance it out evenly? **

**Let me know what you guys think so far, is it feeling too rushed? Or am I doing anything wrong please let me know, I love to hear from you guys. :D**

**Next Chapter: Isolated**


	3. Isolated

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. And we are back with another chapter! Yaaaaay!**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story and it's pretty much got all my attention so expect very quick updates. New chapters should come out every few days or so and they will be lengthy, I never like writing short chapters. Especially when I'm working on a very story driven plot so expect chapters with several thousands of words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or it's characters, they are copyright of Disney. If i did own them I would be rich right now :DDD But alas I am not.**

**Now let us return to the story :333**

"These are today's trade forms your Majesty." A royal secretary said handing over a pile of bound papers to Queen Elsa. She currently was sitting at the head of a long table, parchments and documents were strewn about it and members of her council were also seated along the sides. Some held there own pieces of paper and were idily scanning them while others were watching the Queen waiting for her next action.

This was the meeting Elsa had to attend to instead of being able to accompany Anna on her trip. And needless to say, after being here for quite some time going over all these simple business matters, Elsa was bored. Being Queen of Arendelle certainly had perks but it also had drawbacks like these.

However after glancing over the parchments in her hand, a council member several seats down the table said, "The kingdom of Kiratrem's offer for us is there, as well as what they would like in return."

When she heard that Elsa perked up a bit and started untying the string holding the report together.

_"Finally Kiratrem is responding to us." _The Queen thought while she unwrapped the papers, she had been trying for several months to include the neighboring kingdom on their trade system because of their recent export and import problems. Although she didn't like thinking about it, ever since she cut all ties with Weselton they had been having a goods shortage. Elsa didn't regret her actions at all since all the Duke wanted was to run Arendelle's stocks dry for profit, but before that plan of action was taken they did provide the kingdom with a good source of trade. So she had been spending a lot of time sending messages and requests to Kiratrem attempting to persuade them to join as allies on the same system and up until this point they hadn't replied. _"Hopefully they aren't too outrageous in their demands." _Elsa silently hoped.

Written in the documents in very neat handwriting were several lists from all kingdoms that were already partnered with Arendelle but also two that were offering up their allegiance to the realm if their own wants were satisfied. Kiratrem was asking for three standard shipments worth of ice, four crates of fish, three hefty sacks of grain, three crates of assorted metals and timber, two crates of clothes, and one crate of paper or parchment products. This was all to be delivered by ship twice a month without fail.

In return, the kingdom offered five barrels of meat salted to preserve it, four crates of cotton, two cartloads of various cylindrical tin and wrought-iron canisters of foods, two crates of Whiskey and other alcoholic beverages, and one shipment of weapons and arms.

This was all that had Elsa's attention right now, she was doing the math in her head to determine whether or not they could afford the trade and become partners. She bit down on the tip of her gloved finger thinking about their current resources, Weselton provided them with a lot of livestock since the only real source they had in Arendelle was goats, pigs, and some poultry. Along with crops unlike the hardy grains they could only produce on their farm lands, so cutting ties with them limited their food sources. Kiratrem on the other hand was a very military driven kingdom, and was rich in meats for feeding protein to it's army. This could solve the shortage Arendelle was going though as well as strengthen their own military. Not that Elsa wanted to entice warfare at all, she wanted nothing more then to have peace between kingdoms.

"Are you dissapointed your Majesty?" The servant still standing beside her asked.

Elsa's eyes finally moved away from the writing and looked up at the man, "Hmm?" She mumbled seeming to take a second processing his question before she shook her head, "Oh, no I'm not. Kiratrem's not asking for an unreasonable amount of trade, I'm just trying to determine if this would benefit us." Elsa told him looking back down at the papers, she knew that there was plenty of farms in the area to raise grain, and potatos as their normal supply of crops. But their primary food source was the many fishing opputunity's. Cod, halibut, and other species of fish were of great abundance along the coast near Arendelle, and Elsa was trying to determine if there would be enough to harvest for themselves as well as delivering them to Kiratrem.

Her secretary fidgeted at this, "Forgive me your Majesty but I was talking about the message from Weselton." Once again Elsa looked up at the man but this time with confusion in her face. She was so wrapped up in Kiratrem's trade offer that she hadn't even checked the second request yet.

Which caused her to begin sifting through the documents in her hand until she saw the seal of Weselton atop one of them. Scribbled on the parchment was of course a trade request form, Elsa rolled her eyes at it. Ever since Arendelle separated that place from the trade union the Duke had been trying unrelentingly to reconnect with them again.

Weselton was offering the same trade arrangments that they had before along with a personal apology letter from the Duke that was clearly not written in his own hand. It stated that he was terribly sorry for the 'miscommunications' that they had and would love nothing more then for the Queen to put it behind them so their kingdom could move forward. And it took Elsa a great deal of will power not to tear the letter in half on her own, that Duke would just not give up and it was getting on her nerves.

He sent a request about once or twice a month for the last six months trying to reconcile with Elsa, but she knew none of it was truthful. All the Duke's promises had been false before and Elsa refused to give him another chance to run Arendelle dry.

So politley, Elsa handed the Weselton trade request to her secretary and said, "I will not sign this aggrement, so please take it and send a message to again formerly decline." He took it from her then bowed his head before leaving. Elsa then addressed the other council bussiness members at the table, "The trade union between Arendelle and Kiratrem is settled." She said picking up her quill pen and dipping it in the tub of black ink provided for her. "We will begin shipping the requested goods in two days." Elsa signed her full name onto the paper in her Queen like cursive signature, "Everything on the list will be provided plus, as a show of good will for accepting my request, we will give them a ship."

One of the men sitting on the left side of the table asked, "A ship your Majesty?"

Elsa turned to him, "Yes, we are all aware that Kiratrem has a very strong military and sizeable naval force. I think they would appreciate having another ship at their disposal, and we have plenty to spare."

Several heads nodded and some 'yes your Majesty's' were uttered, but then another male voice from a bit further down the table spoke, "There are still other pressing matters to attend to your Majesty."

"Of course." The Queen said but at the same time she brought her fingers to her face and rubbed her forehead. This meeting was dragging so much more than she had originally thought it would and she was quickly getting more and more frustrated, now she understood why her sister hated being a part of politics. Still, it was her job to put up with all these responsibility's regardless how difficult they were. But while several of her council talked her mind wandered a bit and she thought, _"I hope Anna is having much more fun then I am." _Elsa thought pushing up on the arm rests of her chair so she could sit up straight, and once again was consumed by the tiresome duties of a Queen.

Meanwhile back in the mountains two hands clutched a crossbow, struggling a bit to hold onto it due to the strength of the blowing snow and winds. It had gotten so bad that it was now causing almost complete white out, and for the three people trapped in the storm, they could hardly see their hand in front of their face.

The stranger who saved the two royals just minutes before lead them up the side of a hill that spilled into a much taller mountain, and from where they stood now a circular cave leading inside away from the blistering cold was just barley visible. He still looked around the area holding his weapon as if it was a rifle, expecting more bandits to appear at any moment. When none showed up by the time they reached the cave however, he lowered his guard and peered over his shoulder at the pair of people following him.

Kristoff and Anna were huddled together with the girls cape flapping wildly in the wind, Sven slowly marched beside them. Each were drenched in the icy cold snow and shivered uncontrollably as they tried to power their way through this relentless weather.

"In here!" The stranger shouted to them gesturing to the cave, the blizzard roared so loudly outside that the only way to be heard was to yell to each other. And upon sighting the dark cave, both members of the couple didn't even hesitate. Anything that could get them out of the wind was a gift from God, so hastily the two shoved their legs through the rising piles of snow entering into the natural hole in the mountain. "Get to the back, away from the wind!" Once again their rescuer had to yell for them to hear his voice, but they listened to his command and forced themselves through the merciless storm and inside.

Anna couldn't see much with the first few steps she took onto the floor of the interior, but they were no longer being pelted with snow and chilling wind so that was a releif. Her boots and Svens hoofs clicked onto the ground and seemed to echo more and more the further they walked, only stopping once Kristoff ceased moving forward. The shivering Princess had her face almost completely buried into her lovers chest the entire time, so once he stopped moving she took notice immediatly and pulled away to peak at her surroundings.

The cave was about fifty to sixty feet into the mountain, aproximatley ten to twelve feet wide and nine feet tall. She could also make out various odds and ends laying about in the very rear of the place, wooden boxes and crates were cracked open and inside them were several rags and miscellaneous clothing, hiking equipment such as hatchets, rope, and picks much similar to the stuff Kristoff kept in his own sleigh were either laid out across a matt on the ground or hanging by a nail tapped into the side of the cave. Some tables and other empty crates were also scattered about, all leaned up against the walls and with various supplies laid on them. Some glass and tin jars remained unopened and a lantern rested on the table in the far right corner.

What looked like a makeshift fireplace sat in the middle of all this, and luckily there was already some tinder and wood placed by it's side. Kristoff guided Anna over towards it and helped her sit down on her knees, she still clutched the strange knife of her attacker in a death grip.

Kristoff then tried getting to work on starting up a fire and arranged some kindling to do so, but he still needed something to create a flame. He paused for a moment, trying to come up with the quickest solution to get Anna warm until just like that it dawned on him.

He sat up from his hunched position and called out, "Hey!" That one word just like their steps echoed in the caves interior, reverberating off the walls and traveling to the stranger still standing by the entrance. The man flinched at the call and twisted his neck to look back at the blonde addressing him, "Do you still have your pistol?"

For a moment the stranger said nothing, but then turned his entire body to face Kristoff, "What?" He yelled back, he was still standing close to the whipping winds so it was difficult for him to hear.

Kristoff pointed at the mans belt several times exaggeratingly, "Your gun! I need it."

Again there was hesitation but the stranger seemed to understand and looked down at his belt where the handgun was tucked away. It misfired back down in the field so it was still loaded, but there either wasn't enough powder to ignite the charge, or the powder was wet from the snow. Either way it didn't matter since it wasn't like it could be shot at him, so he grabbed the grip and tugged it free from his pants. Then took a few steps to get closer to the couple but still stayed about twenty feet away from them before he tossed Kristoff the requested item.

The gun flew through the cold air and into Kristoffs hands, who could see now it was a .50 caliber English flintlock. A very common sidearm amoung people, but the best part about him still having this was the flint it had.

Flint was a natural fire starter, so Kristoff cleared the pan of the gun by blowing into it a few times trying to get rid of any possible remaining powder that could fire the gun then closed the frizzen. He cocked the hammer back then tilted the pistol on it's side so the lock mechanism was only inches away from the tinder and the barrel was facing the wall. When he squeezed the trigger the flint struck the frizzen and the spark flew out of the pan onto the tinder creating the ember he needed.

Bright orange sparks caught onto the dry twigs and Kristoff went to work, getting down into a prone position to blow onto them feeding oxygen steadily into the heat. On his first few breaths all the ember did was just glow a little brighter, but hearing Anna's teeth chattering beside him caused him to redouble his efforts. And he kept trying until sparks spread a bit catching a flame, quickly swallowing up the tinder around them, Kristoff without hesitation began applying more kindling, sticks, and wood to the steadily growing source.

Anna's face got hopefull at the sight of the hot dancing fire beginning to blaze before her. She was so cold that the warmth from this element seemed to enrapture her body within the seconds of it being alive. Kristoff too felt massive relief upon feeling the heat hit his face but he wasn't out of the woods just yet. Although this cave sheilded them from being blasted by gusts of wind, occasionally breezes would still make it down the entrance, and put the life of their only source of warmth in danger.

He spotted some type of iron rack next to one of the crates and stretched out on it with wire was some kind of animal fur or pelt, most likely a wolf. That would be sufficient enough to cut off the direct breeze but wouldn't block the fire completely so the heat would travel to Kristoff and Anna in an almost envelope like fashion. So he got to his feet and moved around Anna who was getting as close as she could to the fire, and not caring that this animal pelt belonged to the stranger, Kristoff grabbed ahold of it and dragged it across the cave floor to protect their fireplace from being extinguished.

The fire was roaring now and crackled freely while the Princess and ice Deliverer held their hands close to it relishing in the glorious warmth it provided. Anna's hands still shook while she finally put down the knife and removed her gloves to feel the flames closer to her skin. At this point, neither of them had paid hardly any attention to the man who rescued them from those assassins. He still stood close to the entrance, clearly uneffected by it's harshness, but it wasn't like he was guarding the way in or anything. He had in fact put his crossbow on the ground leaning the wooden stock against the wall, along with himself.

For some reason he wasn't even facing the two people he just saved and stared intently into the downpour of snow and ice outside.

Kristoff was the first one to realize that they hadn't spoken much at all since he found them, as he rubbed his hands together near the fireplace he also looked up at the stranger. Just who was this man? What was he doing out there? Not that he wasn't grateful for him arriving, but this person saved their lives, with ice magic! This wasn't something that they could just ignore. But for a while each was content with just settling by the hearth and letting it heat their bodies.

So after several minutes of cuddling and feeding the flames with Anna, Kristoff whispered to her, "I think we should say something to him."

"What?" Anna asked, still in slight shock from the events of today. Her blue eyes were still full of fear, she had come within seconds of death, and adding this stranded situation didn't make it any easier on the strawberry blonde.

Kristoff understood this and didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was so he added, "I'm gonna thank him for helping us, we do owe him our lives after all." Calmly he stated and Anna still seemed to need a second to process his words before she nodded. Kristoff leaned over and kissed her hair, "It's ok Anna, we're safe now."

After he told her that once again he stood and grabbed the strangers's pistol, planning on returning it to him as well as giving thanks. His thick boots made more of a thump on the ice below them while he walked, and he had cleared about half the distance between himself and his rescuer before the latter of which took notice to his approach.

He turned his head towards the blonde and uncrossed his arms moving his hand in a gesture that said 'don't come any closer' but his palm did not face Kristoff. "Don't." The stranger said blankly.

Kristoff stopped mid step with that word, it didn't sound threatening, it just sounded serious. "I...just wanted to thank you, for saving us out there." He tried to explain, but the stranger remained stoic. From this close up Kristoff could see his face clearly, his hair was platinum blonde but could also just be called white, his eyes were a dark brown color and he had some dark scruff growing on his face as well. The cloak he wore was brown and made of thick wool with a hood and tied at his colar bone, a common dark brown wool coat with steel buttons adorned his torso, beneath that a white linen doublet, his pants were also wool but with leather pouches sewn into them as pockets, and black winter boots. The clothes he wore were that of a poor mans.

Standing there not changing his expression at Kristoff he muttered a quick, "You're welcome." But that was all, his eyes remained weary of him, not as if he planned to attack if Kristoff approached but like he was ready to move if he did.

The blonde found himself dumbfounded, it was almost as if this person didn't want them near each other. Even for something so simple as a thank you. "Um...and you can have this back." He said holding out the flintlock pistol to the stranger, Kristoff was sure he could keep the fire going and didn't need it anymore.

But once the man saw the offered gun, he seemed to fidget slightly and refolded his arms. "Just...leave it back there I'll...I'll get it later." He told him, his gaze looking everywhere but at Kristoffs.

He seemed highly uncomfortable, like he wasn't use to this and it made him uneasy. Kristoff didn't understand exactly but he withdrew the hand offering his pistol back, "Okay." He consented then started to step backwards to the fire where Anna still knelt.

Suddenly she spoke, "Please?" Kristoff and the other male both turned to look at her, still huddled over by the fire place. Her eyes were on the stranger, and they were still riddled with fear and shock, the young Princess still having trouble coping with this horrible experiance. "What's your name?" She asked her voice weak, and he seemed puzzled at her question that came from nowhere. Anna really just wanted to know out of curiosity, the name of both her and Kristoffs rescuer, and to her knowledge the only other ice sorcerer in the world.

Everything was still after that, like any other word spoken would shatter their surroundings as she stared at the man across the cave. It was such a simple thing, such a little thing, but it took him what felt like forever to speak it.

"...Zane..."

Anna paused as his name seemed to roll through her mind, "Thank you Zane, for helping us." She offered him, still neither of them were sure why he would save the both of them but then remain distant.

When she gave him her gratitude Zane once again looked away immediatley but continued to fidget where he stood. He knew that they were just trying to show appreciation to him properly, but they didn't understand what they were dealing with. He huffed out a heavy sigh then looked back over at the couple. "What're your names?"

The question caught both of them off guard, Kristoff was sure that if he was going to be as distant as he had started to then normal conversation wasn't going to be a thing here. But since he asked, "I'm Kristoff, this is Princess Anna." The words came out formally. "We're from Arendelle." He told him, Anna was still mainly focused on the fire place and until she had more successfully calmed down he didn't think that she was capable of handling too much talk. Her last question was a fluke.

Zane looked down at the still shivering girl for a moment seeming to acknowledge the fact that she is royalty, but then he simply pointed to a crate behind Kristoff. "There's a leather pouch in there, grab it." Kristoff was still standing and turned to see the broken crate he was talking about, and when he bent over to look inside it he saw that this one was mostly empty except for more rags and the pouch Zane spoke of. Snatching it up, Kristoff felt the texture of the leather sack and realized there was some type of liquid inside it. "She looks like she could use some." He told him without saying what substance was in this makeshift container.

Now Kristoff wasn't about to let his love drink from a strange bottle without knowing what it was, so before he gave it to her he unscrewed the cap, brought it to his nose and sniffed. Recoiling a bit at the strong scent, but he recognized it right away and just to be sure he took a tentative sip and the taste was familiar to him so he deemed it safe for her to drink. Though it was uncertain of what her reaction to it would be.

He knelt beside Anna and offered her the beverage, she looked at it strangely for a moment but then heard Kristoff say, "Drink some, it'll help." That was all she needed to hear to take the bottle from him, if Kristoff said it was safe she believed him.

However once she brought it up to her quivering lips and the strong liquid invaded her mouth, her face crumpled and her lips puckered at the sharp taste. She hadn't drank anything like this before, and it was a little hard for her to gulp it down, gagging a bit once it washed down her throat. "What is this?" She asked, straining her voice a bit.

"It's Whiskey." He told her honestly, "It'll make you warmer, c'mon drink up."

Anna was a little reluctant to, the taste was just so...vigorous to her but, if it would help her stay warm she decided it was for the better. So again she brought it to her lips and tried to sip some more of the pungeant fluid down.

Kristoff looked back at Zane again who surprisingly wasn't facing the snow, instead he was looking at the couple by the fire. His face not as stern as before, but his stance remained the same, arms still folded and leaned against the cave wall. It was at this time that Kristoff saw a shade of color on his coat's arm that didn't match up with the brown wool. It was darker and more stand out then the dull brown one he wore and it clearly didn't belong there, especially since he noticed it seemed to drip down the length of his arm.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out to him.

Zane didn't realize at first that Kristff was talking to him, but the moment he did, he looked down at where Kristoff had marked without action and saw the injury in his left arm. He was shot and the bullet went straight into and out of his limb, blood was dripping down freely and stained his coat. Adrenaline was surging through him when it happened so he must've just blocked the pain and didn't notice it up until now.

"Oh, damn it." He said holding his arm up and watching a few more drops of blood seep through his clothes. Obviously it needed to be treated to the best of his ability otherwise he would bleed out regardless of the fact that it was just an arm shot.

He started to walk towards the back of the cave near the Arendelle couple but hesitated once he got closer. Kristoff looked at him questioningly while it appeared if Zane was mentally at war with himself. He looked back at the entrance then towards his stuff close to Anna and Kristoff for several seconds before just shaking his hand and walking quickly to one of the boxes.

Not missing a beat, he removed his cloak and coat tossing them into the back near some other articles of clothing, then worked on undoing his doublet. His blood had stained the sleeve of that undershirt worse then it had his coat. But not stopping to worry about it he pulled off his last garment covering his upper torso to more effectivley look at the gunshot wound. Kristoff could see now that this man's skin was quite pale, almost ivory like, and his muscular build was very lean. Not like his own build which was more bulky, but they shared virtually the same height since it looked like Zane stood at 6'2 also. How he was able to remove his clothing like this though and not even so much as shiver was unbelievable to watch. This man truley was as immune to the cold as Elsa is.

Out of the crate he took another coat and doublet, the doublet was virtually the same as it's predescessor but the coat was a much darker brown then the previous one. He also removed some rags that looked to be bandages of some kind and took them to a wash basin he kept near the very rear of the cave.

While he did this, he moved very swiftly. Like something was chasing him every time he walked, and he wanted to get away from it fast. Kristoff noticed it and it made this man all the more strange, granted he knew virtually nothing about him but still, it was just strange.

Zane dipped the rags into the tub of water without letting his hands touch it the liquid and rung them out briefly, then proceeded to once again walk pass the couple while wrapping the rags around his arm in the process. This is where the pain started to come back, tying the bandage tightly around the wound to stop bleeding was an uncomfortable process but it needed to be done. He tightened the knot around his arm by biting down on one end of the bandage and pulling the other squeezing the injury and groaning audibly. A sigh of relief escaped his lips once he was done securing it at that then he went to work on redressing himself, the whole time he performed these actions Kristoff and Anna watched interestedly. Anna kept sipping the Whiskey, seeming to be use to the taste by now and it had appeared to be use to her system now too. She no longer shivered uncontrollably and most of the fear was gone from her expression.

In fact her curiosity had seemed to spark up again as she blurted out, "You can command ice." It wasn't even a question, she was stating it as the truth since she saw what he could do with her own eyes. Zane froze in place while buttoning up his shirt, a question once again completely catching him off guard even though he had been expecting them to interrigate him about what he did at somepoint.

"Anna?" Kristoff looked at her when she spoke, he knew also that they would need to talk to him about it at somepoint but he didn't want to approach it as bluntly as she just did.

The Princess couldn't help it though, it was just natural for her to jump into things as history would show, the Whiskey was also certainly helping loosen the tight grip that the shock of today's attack had left on her. So her normal personality was slowly starting to return.

Zane still stood silent and unmoving, the Princess and Deliverer didn't know but this was the most uncomfortable situation he had been through for a long time. They couldn't be blamed since they didn't know him but then again, nobody knew him.

Not anymore.

"...It's more like the ice commands me your highness." Zane told the girl while he finished doing up his shirt and moved to put his coat on.

This flabbergasted both members of the couple, "What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, "We saw what you could do with it outside." He said referencing how he killed the assassin by freezing him to one of the trees.

Zane moved further away from the two of them again, keeping the same distance of about twenty feet before he said, "And what do you see outside now?" Still puzzled, Kristoff wasn't sure if this was a trick question or not since it was obvious that the blizzard was still raging on. "This snow? All that fierce cold and wind, that's not a natural storm, that's me." He told him raising up his right hand as if he was going to wave to someone.

It now occured to the blonde that he hadn't focused on Zane's hands since they were outside, and now seeing them he realized that they were still covered in a glistening blue layer of frost despite no snow reaching this deep into the cave.

Anna caught onto what he was telling them right away, "Is that what you meant when you said you couldn't stop the snow?"

He breifly paused then lowered his hand and re-crossed his arms, "Yes, I don't know how to make it stop." The words after 'yes' came out in one breath of frustration but now why he kept staring outside seemed to make sense. The sorcerer was focusing on trying to will the blizzard to let up, but he couldn't figure out how to do it, same as the last blizzard he caused, and the one before that.

It was all coming together, why he wanted to stay far away from them, why he didn't want to touch either of them. Why he said the ice commands him rather than he commanding it.

He couldn't control his powers.

The hours that wore on after that were quiet, the couple still remained huddled by the fire, Kristoff succesfully trying to keep it going over the long period of time. Zane still was far away from them but was no longer standing, he ended up sitting on the cave floor with one leg stretched out and one hand resting lazily over the other legs knee. His gaze still primarily focused on the storm, which after some time managed to clear up just a small amount so that it wasn't impossible to see through, but harsh winds still blasted through the air.

Eventually after consuming enough alcohol Anna had actually sank into a slumber, leaning against Kristoffs shoulder at first but after he was sure she was unconcious he carefully laid her down and covered her body with her cape. He didn't want to leave her side but Kristoff knew that there was something much more important that needed to be done while they were here.

Both he and Anna subconciously knew that they would need to bring Zane back with them to Arendelle. There was no way that they could let this go, Elsa would be extatic to meet someone like herself and would be upset if she didn't at least get to meet him. Beside's having another sorcerer in their kingdom could double their ice output and benefit the kingdom in just about every way he could think of.

He would need help though, if Zane truley couldn't control his magic that's where Elsa could come in. Maybe she could teach him how to keep the ice intact and make a friend who really understood what it was like to have the power along the way.

So as gingerly as he could he got up from his spot and made sure there was enough fire wood to keep the flames burning before he left. It was night time now so only the orange flickering lights of the fire and the moon illuminating the night sky were keeping the area visible.

Kristoff took careful steps, trying not to make any noise as he approached Zane. Sven almost gave him away when he huffed at him for leaving Anna's side but thankfully it didn't wake her. Once he was only a few feet away from his target, Zane finally heard him and realized the man was right beside him.

He flinched back again and quietly said, "What're you doing?" Kristoff raised his palms up trying to show that he wanted no trouble.

"I just want to talk." He said quickly adding on, "You don't have to be afraid around me, I'm not afraid around you."

Zane narrowed his eyes on him almost comically, "I think there's a difference in preferance here."

Kristoff's shoulders fell, being around them really seemed to put this man on edge. But to show that he wasn't afraid, he ignored the man's warning and moved to the side of the cave directly across from Zane and sat against the wall there. "Now we can talk without having to yell back and forth."

The white haired one rolled his eyes coming to the realization that Kristoff was determined to talk about this whole situation. "Fine, but I can't promise you anything." He tried warning him again but the blonde merely shrugged.

"I deliver ice for a living, i'm no stranger to cold." He told him, and once he did something seemed to register in the other man's head.

"Wait, that's you?" Zane asked.

Kristoff tilted his head, "Yeah? I run shipments of ice all throughout the kingdom. Couple of times a month in fact." Both men spoke in whispers as to not disturb the sleeping Princess.

Zane pointed at him for a second without speaking, trying to find the right word placement, "I've seen you before than."

"You have?" Kristoff replied shocked at that, "When?"

"Several times," The ice mage spoke adjusting how he was sitting to straighten his back. "Every now and then I've seen a sleigh running through these hills with a big cart of ice in the back."

Smiling, the Deliverer realized that it was possible that the sleigh he saw was his. He had made several trips through these mountains over the course of the past four months. "Did you know it was the same sleigh that got attacked then?" He asked, if Zane had seen his sleigh before, then maybe he recognized it when he showed up after they were ambushed.

"Well, I actually didn't see the sleigh then. I was walking down this hill when I heard an explosion, then some girl screaming, which I'm assuming was her." He gestured to Anna.

But this thought only brought Kristoff to another that he had to bring up. "Wait, I've been delivering through these hills for months...how long have you been here?"

At first he didn't have the answer right away and Zane took a few seconds to think about it before answering, "Well, I've been here...not that long but...I've been living like this for..." He stopped there appearing to be deep in thought, "eleven years."

Kristoffs eyes went wide, "Eleven years?" He repeated the mans statement absolutley bewildered by the amount of time he was claiming to have lived alone. "Why?" He asked causing Zane to again look away for a moment, the way his shoulders fell at that showed the question might as well have been another gunshot wound.

"Just...didn't have anywhere to go." The words seemed to weakly work their way out of his mouth and once more he was looking anywhere aside from Kristoffs face.

Normally Kristoff would've let it go when he saw that clearly Zane didn't want to talk about it, but for once he acted like Anna and let his own curiosiy get the better of him. He was just so surprised that someone would've lived on their own for so long, Zane appeared to be in his late twenty's so he had to have had some kind of home at some point. "But, what about your family?" Suddenly a gust of wind chilled Kristoffs spine as it blew in from outside where the storm still persisted. As the mist fluttered into the cave it seemed to crackle on the ice that covered the ground making it thicker or adding more ice to it. Zane's body seemed to tense at his question as well and that's where Kristoff realized he struck something too close to home and he tried to take back what he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay." Zane cut him off once again fidgeting slightly seeming to have a habit of doing that and adjusting the way he sat. His hands opened and closed a few times, blue frost once again coating them as he breathed deeply, puffing his cheeks as he blew air out from his lips. "Just remember, you're sitting this close at your own risk." He warned Kristoff again but it was an almost sarcastic or playful warning with the perhaps ghost of a smile.

Seeing that happen at first slightly confused Kristoff but then it occured to him that this person possibly had a sense of humor even after he accidentally struck a nerve with his previous question. This fact lightened the intense mood considerably. But still it was a bit heavy in the atmosphere around them, and Kristoff wanted to try and hold a conversation with this person and get to know him. If he truley had been alone for the past decade, then he probably hadn't had a full blown discussion in who knows how long.

"So, Zane." He said again addressing him by his name, Zane had almost forgotten what it sounded like to hear someone say it. "Have you ever heard of Arendelle?"

He shook his head, "No, I..." He adjusted the way he sat again, only this time it wasn't like he was trying to move away or fidgeting because he was uncomfortable. It looked as if he was trying to lean forward a bit, like he was interested in talking, "I haven't exactly been up to speed on the kingdoms I live near. Sorry if that's insulting to you." He stated, the way he spoke was a bit quick, and awkward.

Kristoff smiled, "No really it's not, it actually just means we have something else to talk about. And plenty of time to do it."

Amazingly, Zane actually cracked a smile.

This was indication enough for Kristoff that he had humanity still in him. He had just spent so much time in isolation for whatever reason that interacting with a couple of strangers was foreign. But based on the smile and how he was starting to respond in a friendly manner, Kristoff felt he could get to know this man and hopefully over time the storm would die down so they would no longer be isolated and could return home.

Where Elsa would be waiting for them.

**A.N. If it feels a bit rushed I'm so sorry, I tried so hard editing this to make it not appear that way. If I failed I hope you people will forgive me.**

**Now you guys know a little bit about the OC and even his name, but most of his past is still hidden and I'm sure you can tell by how he doesn't like mentioning his family that it's a bit of a touchy subject. But the rest of the blanks aren't gonna be filled in for a while. **

**I would also like to apologize for any grammar errors I missed, it's hard to deal with since I have no spell check in my word pad, so that kinda sucks but hopefully there aren't too many. And thanks to everyone whose revewied so far, I know this is still just the beginning, but the positive response is really what I need to keep going so thank you guys so much. **

**One more thing, Kiratrem doesn't actually exist, I just made it up but it will have an impact on this story the further we go.**

**Please leave a review and let me know if you like what I'm doing with this, it's only gonna get more intense as paths draw closer and closer together. I can only hope you all like where this goes. :] **

**Next Chapter: Another Like You**


	4. Another Like You

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. I am sad X(((((**

**I was writing this chapter and I'll admit I wasn't too far in, I was about 1,500 to maybe 2,000 words in and a fucking advertisement popped up on this and wouldn't go the fuck away and once I finally got it to the entire document was gone.**

**So now I have to re-write the whole thing and I'm upset. **

**Just whatever though, I promised quick updates so I'm trying to correct this little misshap and write fast, I apologize for any errors in my writing but I'm too aggravated to check them. **

**(Wow the authors note I wrote the first time was so cheerful and happy about writing the fourth chapter, now look at me)**

**Thank you all though for your kind reviews so far, I'm doing this for you guys. **

**To my reviewer who goes by the name, The Riddler, my initial answer was a duck XD but I think the better one would be it's shadow. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood so I don't own Frozen now go fuck yourself. **

**Fuck all advertisements. **

As time wore on throughout the day the howling snow storm seemed to settle gradually, becoming less and less fierce over time passed. This was visible from the cave entrance where two of it's current three inhabitants sat idily chatting.

"So the troll with all the kidney stones," Zane spoke in the middle of conversation with his roomate for tonight, "He's your uncle?"

Still sitting against the wall opposite the sorcerer, Kristoff nodded. "Yes, that's my uncle Mart." He addressed his family member even though he and all of the trolls he called family weren't biologically related. They raised both himself and Sven though so he was comfortable calling them family.

Over the evening Kristoff told Zane all about his past and life prior to living in Arendelle with Princess Anna. Since he had struck a nerve before with asking one too many questions about Zane's former life, he figured it was only fair to fill him in on some of the details of his own. He told him of how his mother died giving birth to him so he never knew her, and up until he was about seven years old his father took care of him. He taught him how to work in the ice trade system, cutting and transporting ice to be delivered to the many kingdoms surrounding Arendelle. It was long tiring days in his early childhood with his Dad, but he cherished it hoping to someday be just like him.

Only he would never know for sure if that day would come. Longer than a decade ago something happened when his father left to work with several other men in the ice occupation, but he never came back.

It did bother Kristoff to think about it sometimes, but it had been a large amount of years since then and he tried his best not to dwell on it. The trolls were still family to him, and that was all that mattered.

"That's the troll that threw a rock at my head last summer claiming that I was molesting his wife which I didn't do." Zane said recalling that event from the previous year.

The blonde's jaw lowered open into a shocked but humorous smile, "That was you?"

Zane nodded, "That was me. I was just walking through the woods one day and my foot caught on a tree root causing me to trip. So I put my hand out to catch myself and I landed on what I thought was a rock." He paused, "Turns out it was a troll, a lady troll. And before I could apologize the next thing I knew a troll shouted, 'Get your hands off my wife you heathen!' Then a rock was hurled at my head." Comically he lowered his voice to sound more aged and gruff when he imitated his troll attacker.

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh, "That sounds like Mart." Even Zane shared in the humor of that situation, but both making sure to keep their voices low as to not awaken the still sleeping Princess in the back. It had been a few hours since the Whiskey she drank knocked her out, but it was safe to assume that she wouldn't awaken for quite some time. "Well considering what I've seen, you handle yourself very well and I'd imagine that he wouldn't have exactly been a challenge for a warrior like yourself." Kristoff said after the too had shared the funny memory.

Once he said that though Zane responded by saying, "Oh, I'm no warrior. I'm only good with the crossbow because of how much hunting I've had to do over the years." He said turning and tapping the wooden stock of the referanced weapon leaning on the cave wall by his side. It was an old fashioned one, where a bow was mounted on a wooden stock, when the bowstring was pulled back it was held in place by a catch. And once the trigger was lifted the catch let go of the string firing the weapon.

Not like most of the crossbows used nowadays, which had more efficient and more powerful loading and release systems.

The weather continued to calm down over time, which Kristoff made a mental note of. It seemed that if Zane kept his mind off the snow, like how Kristoff distracted him with conversation, it appeared to keep the unstable power intact. Or at least not completely out of control and trapping them out in this sub-zero wilderness. "Really?" He tilted his head at Zane's claim to being not the best fighter.

"Yes, I've learned how to use this," Again he gestured to the crossbow, "Through trial and error learning, I've never been formally trained in the ways of combat. Not that I wouldn't like to be, I use to dream of being a great warrior, or maybe a knight in my younger days."

"How old are you Zane?" Kristoff asked.

He shurgged, "Twenty eight, I was talking about my teen years when I still had high hopes for my future." The statement sounded grim but Zane said it with sarcasm, when he was finally brought out of that uncomfortable around people persona, Kristoff discovered that he had quite an open sense of humor. "But I obviously will never be either of those dreams, so I spent the first several years of my isolation training with it and trying to catch my next meal." That weapon appeared to be a close friend of his considering how much he talked about it. "Of course I wasn't as good with it eleven years ago as I am now, and quite often I missed my target. So I would often have to go to a close village or small town and get some food and supplies so I wouldn't go hungry." He explained.

Kristoff's curiosity peaked out of his mind at this, "But how could you get those things? If you needed to goto a town to collect them you'd have to pay right? Do you have any money?" He questioned still wondering a great deal about how Zane had managed to survive like this for over a decade.

Repeating an apparent habit, Zane's eyes went straight to the floor and seemed like they preferred looking at everything that wasn't Kristoff, "Well, I couldn't pay for anything so I just kind of...took it." Shamefully he told the blonde man what he had done on multiple occasions, confessing to his acts as a theif. "I'm not proud of what I did." He quickly added, "But it was either take the food I needed or starve."

It got a little quiet at that, except for the light breeze still blowing in the evening night outside, "So you've...stolen?" Kristoff asked and Zane seemed to shamefully nod without saying a word. Both of them knew that acts of thievery warrented jail time in just about any kingdom, some even cut off your hand if you were caught as a theif. It wasn't like that in Arendelle though, of course you would get a prison cell as a temporary home for stealing but Kristoff decided not to bring this up. And truthfully it didn't change his opinion about Zane, truth be told it made him respect the man a little more. The fact that he was willing to own up to crimes he had commited to an almost total stranger showed he was capable of honesty at least to a degree. Plus, it gave him another idea on how to persuade him into coming back with himself and Anna. "All the more reason for you to return to our kingdom with us."

Finally Zane eyes moved back up at the royal Deliverer, but they looked at him as if he had two heads, "Wait, what?" He asked, genuinley confused on how that gave him a reason to return to civilization and out of his cold cave.

"You saved both myself and the Princess last night." Kristoff gestured to Anna still motionless in the back next to the low crackling fire. "There would certainly be a reward and hospitality given, plus to show my own personal appreciation I could get you a job in the ice trade." He talked trying to make it sound as appealing as possible. "You'd work with ice and wouldn't have to worry about freezing anything or being a detriment to the work force. I mean I'm not afraid of you, and you seem comfortable with me, we've been talking for hours and I'm not frozen just yet." He commented, Zane rolled his eyes. "And you'd be out of this cave, a real home with a roof over your head and food in your belly. Doesn't that sound better then a life like this?" Kristoff explained hopefully, casually he left the part about their kingdom being ruled by an ice sorceress out. Wanting to save that part for a last ditch effort if he was too stubborn to go with them through conventional means.

Zane appreciated his determination, he really did but shook his head, "I told you, it's not a good idea for me to be around people. Anything could go wrong, I could hurt someone or scare someone important. It doesn't even have to be while I'm working with you, I'm not worried about that, it's being in public with others around me. If anything happened that caused my power to spike up, like I remember I stubbed my toe once and ended up freezing the stone I kicked." The two had a quiet laugh at that statement for a moment but once it settled his mood became more somber as the realization behind those words sank in, "I don't want to risk freezing over your home or anybody in it."

At that it took Kristoff some will power not to smirk at the irony of his sentence. Arendelle was already frozen once before, but still he would hold off on telling him that just for now. _"Hopefully telling him will be convincing enough to get him to tag along." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly some soft ruffling noises could be heard and Zane looked down the cave to his left. What he saw caused him to sit bolt upright. "Hey?" Kristoff turned his attention in that direction as well to surprisingly see that Anna was awake, and she was going through some of Zane's belonging's. "What are you doing?" The white haired one vocalized his question loud enough so that she would hear him but not loud enough to be considered yelling.

Anna had woken up several minutes seconds ago but even though she could hear the voice of her lover just a few yards away, something else caught her eyes the second they opened.

She was still in a sleepy haze due to the alcohol in her system but what she saw hanging out of one of the various crates seemed to shine through her tired vision. Wordlessley she stood and walked over to it, neither of the men saw her as she did this since they were wrapped up in their own conversation. Only Sven sitting several feet beside where she slept took notice to her awakening.

Her hands acted as if they had minds of their own as they reached down and clutched the fur material of this Greatcoat, sticking limply out of the wooden box. As she pulled it free it seemed to glide out of it's confines and she was surprised that she didn't notice this before, it was made from animal fur covering most of the front with some layers of velvet as well. Several short caplets were attached to the collar, and the interior was lined with silk. All extremely expensive fabrics that Anna was very familiar with, but most lower class citizens couldn't afford.

She looked towards the entrance when she heard Zane call down to her, both men watched her now and she stood as still as a reindeer caught in the forest. "I...I'm sorry, I was just-" Part of her wanted to say what was on her mind, the more she felt this coat the more her curiosity grew in strength.

"Could you put that back please?" Zane asked her remaining calm but Kristoff could very easily hear the stress in his voice. Obviously he didn't want her going through his stuff.

But Anna didn't listen, she continued turning the garment around in her hands, feeling over it and not putting it down.

"This coat, it's made from fur, old but still very fine for it's age. And this velvet also very cleanly attached and compliments the exterior well." The Princess knew her clothes, and she stepped forward, heading towards the men while she talked, "Plus the silk inside, is laid in so properly, this is no ordinary travelers garment." So many theories were exploading in her head, each one thinking twenty steps ahead of step one which was asking how Zane had such a fine article of clothing at all. The Whiskey still lingering in her body did nothing but elevate Anna's natural ditsy nature when it came to matters of importance. And it left her with almost no care for what she was getting into.

Kristoff became uneasy, he knew Anna was truely innocent and just full of questions, but he was afraid that she might go a bit too far with this. Zane was clearly uncomfortable with her holding the clothing so he told her, "What's your point? It's just a coat."

He didn't even believe that, Zane could hear what Anna was getting at and was dreading the question she would inevitably asked. This morning he had taken that coat out of it's box just to look at it for a while, but now he was kicking himself mentally for making the mistake of not putting it away properly. Because now Anna caught sight of it, and quickly she was somehow deducing fact after fact just by looking over this garment.

She may be known as the bubbly 'not a care in the world' Princess, but when she set her mind on something, especially something like clothing products, she knew what she was talking about. And when the strawberry blonde finally came close enough to make proper eye contact, Zane swallowed hard.

"Are you royalty?" She suddenly asked and even stunned Kristoff with her question.

Zane almost instantly countered her, "I'm not anything..."

"I know my clothing materials trust me, and these fabrics are far too expensive to have all on the same coat. Only somebody rich could afford one, or maybe..." She paused, her piercing blue eyes seemed to interrigate Zane as they would not look away from him, "...A Prince?"

He looked back down at the floor, "...It's just a coat." Again he lied through his teeth, that piece of clothing was so much more to him then a coat. But he would not let the truth slip out, he would not re-live his life before in this moment.

Anna's shoulders fell in dissapointment that he wouldn't confirm her ideas, but they continued to persist in her head. She figured that maybe he was hiding something, and maybe that he was running from it, that's why he wouldn't say what he was. This was the part where Anna made her bad habit of jumping to conclusions too quickly and she started babbling, "You have to come back to Arendelle with us! There's so much we can do, I mean it'll take some time to hike back without the sled anymore but, hi Kristoff, we can make it there and-" She inserted the random hello to her lover simply without even stopping to take a breath between statements.

Both males eyes widened a bit, last night she was terrified and traumatized sipping Whiskey quietly next to a fire. But just like that her personality returned in full force and she was jabbering on like no tomorrow, spewing ideas and hopes to them not even stopping for either's opinion.

However Zane figured he would try to stem the flow of her run on sentences anyway and spoke up, "Stop, stop, stop. Listen I'm sorry but I already told him I can't go back with you two." He gestured to Kristoff, "My powers would be just too dangerous, if I screwed up at all I could freeze half the town. So I really appreciate you wanting to thank me for what I did but it's just too risky."

Without warning Anna blurted out, "No you wouldn't be able too, there's another like you living there!" She said the statement with a grin forming on her face, she didn't know that he was completely unaware of Elsa's extistance. But quickly realized it when his expression changed to utter shock and surprise. Kristoff gritted his teeth and let his head fall a bit in an 'oops' fashion, Anna saw this and looked over at him, "What? He doesn't know? Why didn't you tell him yet?" She asked.

Kristoff shrugged sheepishly, "I wanted to surprise him. And I figured it would be better to get to know him first before-" He was cut off.

"Wait, wait, back up." Zane interjected and got up from his seated position to stand before Anna. Who had to admit she got a little intimidated by his height, he was definitly as tall as Kristoff. "What do you mean there's another like me?" He asked suddenly very interested in her half of the conversation.

Anna quickly glanced over at Kristoff who also decided to stand up, figuring that the formal part of the conversation was over and now it was time to get serious. He gave her a nod and is hands moved forward as if he was saying, 'go ahead.' After all she was the one who dropped the ball.

So she looked back up to Zane, his own brown irises glowing with a mixture of hope, and confusion.

"Arendelle is ruled by a woman, who almost everyone refers to as The Ice Queen," She told him and again his eyes seemed to gleam a bit more, his mouth hung open and his chest rose and fell heavily with each nervous breath. "We call her this because she is a sorceress over ice like you." She paused briefly, "She is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, my sister, and I think you should meet her."

**A.N. Calling it there, sorry guys but I just want this chapter to be done.**

**The whole escapade with losing this chapter the first time just aggravated me a great deal, so I actually did rush this one this time. Also I did proof read it but I did at like hyper speed, so I tried to edit it while I wrote because I wanted to upload this as fast as possible. **

**Obviously there are probly many grammar errors, or words being used repeatedly in the same paragraph, and I apologize for that. It had been almost a week since I last updated and I promised you guys quick updates so I wanted to stay true. **

**Again I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or any feelings of being too rushed. It won't happen again and I'll do better next chapter. **

**Now, Zane knows Elsa's name and knows that he's no longer alone. Will go back to Arendelle with them? (Probably) That will be for next time, also I'm sorry for the shorter length of this chapter. It's only about half as long as the previous one. Again I just wanted to upload it as quick as I could so you guys wouldn't think I wasn't gonna update for a while. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one, and forgive me for the errors that I couldn't correct or missed. Blame random advertisements! Seriously fuck those things, cause the first time I wrote this it was so much better now it feels like a crappy redo. Lol**

**Well I hope to see you all next chapter, the little errors made here hopefully will not happen again and yah, see you guys next time!**

**Next Chapter: Return **


	5. Return

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. Ok I've calmed down a bit. Lol I apologize for my mood last chapter, I hope you all understand why I was raging and why I kind of rushed out the last chapter really bad.**

**That won't happen again and we can move on with our lives :] Also if you guys haven't taken notice yet, I'm trying to finish a chapter once per week. That's the deadline that I'm working with right now, and although it's kind of cutting it close it's seemed to have been working so far. So if I have any changes to my schedule in the future I will let you guys know beforehand ok? :D**

**Well no point in dragging this out, let's look down to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Congratulations! You caught me! You can collect your reward money now, just drive down off the turnpike towards your local Burger King. Tell them the disclaimer people sent ya, they'll know what ur talking about x))))) I don't own Frozen. **

**I also don't own anything by William Shakespeare or the story by Jane Austen. Both mentioned in this are real writers from centuries ago, and they are not fictional characters. **

**And also answering the riddler; of course I'm still writing :], is the answer a bed? My first answer was a shirt but then I was like, noo that doesn't make sense lol. So yah my final answer is a bed :3**

**Now I bring you me correcting the mistakes I made last chappy, and I give you a longer chapter :D **

**UPDATE: I have to extend the release of chapter six by two days, due to not enough editing time. The next chapter will be up Sunday, sorry for the delay guys. **

Everything was silent as Elsa lay quietly in her bed, her body rested on it's side facing away from the window where the moon shined through. That along with a dimly burning candle were the only sources of illumination for the area. It was well into the evening and the sun would rise soon, and yet even at this hour the Queen just couldn't manage to get any sleep.

Her form was completely still and her breath came out soft and slow, quiet and peaceful was this night in her chambers. Nothing but a soft breeze brushing against the window's glass could be heard, which typically would be more then enough to lull the woman to sleep. On this night however Elsa felt she was lucky to doze off for about ten minutes after every three hour period of lying there.

She turned over switching sides hoping to feel more comfortable and sink into a much needed slumber. But the moment she tried to relax onto her right side, she felt like laying this way was even worse then the previous one.

Finally she rolled over again this time landing on her back and released and exasperated sigh of annoyance. Elsa hated it when this happened and shifted around, not quite changing positions, but more like adjusting how she was laying. Eventually stopping leaving one arm laying up so her hand was beside her face as she looked up to the sky beyond the window. Her legs slid around under the covers feeling both the soft silk of her night gown and the fluffy blankets that covered them.

"Why can't I sleep?" Quietly the Queen whispered speaking to no one in particular. The starry sky outside didn't provide an answer but she continued to gaze up at it anyways.

She desired nothing more then to be able to just close her eyes and feel that delightful sensation of slumber enrapturing her. Then slipping off into one of her favorite types of dreams, like bathing in the sun light and feeling the wonderful warmth of the sun kissing her. Or no dream at all, hell she'd even take a nightmare after all of this, just to know that she would receive some much needed rest and wake up in the morning feeling refreshed. Not suffering under these sheets of restlessness, forever tormented by her brains lack of mercy on her body, not granting it a time of slumber.

Elsa had experianced this issue before, being tired but unable to fall asleep did occur every now and again. Only it usually happened when she knew that she was required to be up early for business or other related reasons. Now though, she couldn't recall any reson to have to be awake at the crack of dawn, and even her sister wouldn't be there early enough to wake her. So there seemed to be no reason for this spontaneous insomnia happening to the ice Queen, and it drove her mad.

Trying to maintain a calm relaxed composure, she took a deep breath in through her nose and blew it out her mouth slowly. Her cheeks puffed a bit as the air escaped and she closed her eyes again.

The sight of the back of her eyelids was now all to familiar with her as her brain buzzed with questions as to why she couldn't fall asleep, while simultaneously trying to come up with a solution to her problem.

She tried to think of calming things, stuff that would normally be soothing to their viewer. Like the fjord, glistening and waving gently onto the lands around the kingdom. Or sitting by a nice warm fireplace heating her forever cool skin, just simple things she typically found relaxing. Reading was amoung them but she had already tried it when she first came to bed, as she always did every night. Elsa found it enjoyable to get lost in the words of literature and tried to do so as often as she could, so she would bring a few books to her chambers every night and read until she felt her eyes couldn't stay open anymore. Several Shakespeare novels sat by her bedside as well as a few other's that could all be classified as, 'romance' novels.

And at that moment, when her mind traveled back to her books, Elsa gave up on trying to simply fall asleep.

Opening her eyes again she sat up and scooted over, still remaining under the blankets, to her nightstand. Four thick books were stacked on top of it and beside it was the candle, still burning despite being lit several hours ago. She grabbed the one on top of them all and settled into that spot right beside the light which the candle offered.

Even though Elsa was feeling exhausted, a giddy almost child like smile was forming on her face while she leaned up on the head board of her bed. Luckily Elsa had managed to keep her love of sappy romance novels a secret from Anna, otherwise she knew her sister would never let her hear the end of it. The Queen just couldn't help it though, in all honesty she couldn't see herself in a romance like what some of the characters in these books had, or even like what her sister had. Occasionally she would feel a little sad about it but didn't let it burden her, because when it came to reading her books like the one she gripped in her hands now, she could have all the mushy romantic moments she wanted.

Her fingers trailed over the pages as she opened the novel, practically dancing over them as they flipped. The smile she wore grew a bit larger in excitement and her free platinum blonde hair framed her face as it fell over her shoulders reaching just above her elbows with it's length. When she stopped reading earlier to try and go to sleep, she stopped at a cliffhanger and it killed her to put it down. But now since it seemed that sleep was out of her reach she could get back to where she left off.

Maybe she would just stay up the remainder of the night, it would cost her tomorrow morning and she would likely be tired all day. But as she spared the night sky one last glance before finally finding her place in the book , she gladly fell back into the fantasy land. What she read now was by William Shakespeare of course, and it was a play called 'As You Like It' and revolved heavily around love at first sight.

Suddenly a girly breath sang out of Elsa's lips sub-consciously, she may be a very mature and collected woman. But she couldn't fight her feminine side, especially when it was in a dreamy state of reading. And she spent the majority of what time was left in the night to scan over the words scrawled on those pages, all the while never losing that smile.

The night wore on with the moon casually leaving the midnight blue sky, while the golden sun began to rise and create a new day.

_May 16, 1843: Northern Mountains _

It's light shined across the kingdom far beyond the bridge adjoining the city to the lands in the distance. Once it rose high enough, it reached all the way to the northern mountains where back at the cave close to the tallest peak of them all; the North Mountain, resided the three survivors of yesterday's attack. The winter storm from the night before had finally ceased. Snow covering the ground was much higher then it was hours ago but the weather had warmed a considerable amount since Zane's powers had finally calmed down. Anna approached the entrance to their shelter and stuck her hand outside, waiting to feel any flakes of snow dropping down from the heavens.

After her whole escapade about the old coat, there was a very long discussion had between the three people. Regarding Elsa, and whether or not Zane should return to Arendelle with them. It took up a few hours of what remained in the evening, but once everything was settled and after a few more hours worth of sleep, the sun was now up and it was time to go.

Anna didn't feel a single frozen drop of water touch her palm so she spoke, "The snow finally stopped." She said a cheerful look gracing her features.

Kristoff lead Sven towards the exit of the cave, and said while they both stood beside her. "Well then I guess we better get moving. We told Elsa how long we'd be gone, she'll worry if we're not back by then." He told the Princess what she already knew and continued to walk by her.

Sven looked extremely relieved to finally be outside the cramped space that the cave offered. Now all three of them turned around completely peering back inside the mountain that sheltered them last night, waiting patiently.

Well Kristoff and Sven were patient, Anna was not so much, "Hurry Zane, we're leaving." She called to the man still inside his dwelling. Finally after a moment of silence, his sillouhette walked forward and came into the light that morning brought and it seemed to shine against his platinum blonde hair. A pack was slung over his shoulder with some random things contained in it that he wanted to take with him.

It was obvious just from how he walked that he was still unsure about this choice to leave with them and meet their ice Queen. But he told them the night before he would go, after everything they explained and what they had been through, how could he say no?

For the longest time he had yearned for contact, just someone to talk to without fear of hurting them, or fear of them shunning him for what he was. As long as it was someone to exchange words with, it would be okay. And when he rescued these two people it seemed like he was finally getting what he had wished for, for so long. But now this was all happening so fast. He had only just met this couple yesterday and was already agreeing to go to an entire kingdom swarming with citizens.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

"I'm here." He said shrugging his pack more securley around himself. The nervous feelings in him were already beginning to bubble up in his chest despite only having taken one step outside his home towards theirs. All he could do now though was hope to contain the fear swelling inside, and try to focus on everything that was positive about this situation.

Like how even though their was the danger that he could hurt someone, then again he might not. Everything could go fantastic, he could meet people, and be in a town as just a person, not an outcast or theif. Then of course their Queen awaiting them back in Arendelle was another positive factor. They told him that she was a very kind hearted, beautiful, and powerful ruler that would be extatic to meet another like herself. As she for the longest time also felt alone, she spent time isolating herself from those she loved to protect them, but yet through all the madness she came out of it and most importantly, she gained control.

And that was something Zane desperately needed, along with someone who knew what it was like to be him. To have lived in fear with the crushing loneliness, it really seemed that this Elsa was the contact he had always wanted. Somebody who could truley understand the pain and help him get through it. Help him learn how to beat the storm inside himself, without being a threat to all others.

Kristoff helped Anna up onto Sven, without the sled the animal could still be of great assistance to them for travel if they rode on his back like a horse. He was a very large reindeer and could easily fit them both on his body, even Zane could squeeze on if they huddled close together but he prefered not to. Opting to simply hike the entire way instead due to his fear of freezing the three of them together by accident.

Once both the residents of Arendelle were situated on top of Sven Kristoff looked down at Zane, "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it back today. So that means no stops this time, not until we're there." He said and wordlessly Zane nodded, Anna agreed as well not caring about how long she would have to sit on Sven's back. She just wanted to go home. "Let's go Sven." Kristoff patted the reindeer, and on that command Sven proceeded away from the cave with Zane walking by his side.

Finally they were off down the hill, the snow came up to mid calf on Zane who still seemed completely uneffected by it's cold. Anna had her cloak securley wrapped around her body and hugged Kristoff by the waist, the storm having ceased thankfully albeit still didn't stop the mountain's weather from being brisk and cool. And the strawberry blonde couldn't help but continuously glance down at the sorcerer marching through the snow he accidentally summoned.

Again her mind traveled to it's place of many questions and at first she was going to try and keep them all to herself, but now that she thought about it, it was going to be a long days journey. And since they had only started their trek, she felt it would be healthy to have some small talk for the road.

"Elsa doesn't get cold either." She announced out of nowhere. The two men with her both peered over towards the red haired Princess, and even though she had done these random factoids multiple times, they still looked confused. "I'm just saying because, I've noticed how easily you move through these low temperature's. I mean you stripped to just the skin on your torso last night in the middle of the heavy snow fall. So, that's another thing you two have in common."

Zane cocked an eyebrow at the spontaneous statement but then offered her a slight smirk, "Good to know." He said sarcasticly at first but then took on a more serious tone, "Speaking of which though, what is she like?" He questioned, "You two have told me all sorts of what she's been through, but what about her personally?"

The pair riding Sven only now just realized how little they had actually told him about Elsa herself. Hours ago when Anna first informed him of her existance, they each explained what happened a year ago before The Great Thaw, all the trials they went through with the reveal of her powers. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles attempt on both Anna's and Elsa's lives, and everything else that occured. But thats where they stopped, not much about the Queen's personality came up.

"Oh well," Anna began, "She's much different now then what she use to be." She started off with and very quick after saying it she lsitened to her own words over again in her head.

Zane tilted his head, "Is that good?"

"That came out wrong." Anna replied.

Kristoff chuckled a bit, Anna really needed to learn how to think about her words before she spoke them, "Yes of course it's good. I think what Anna means is that the Queen use to be very reserved." He explained, Anna didn't interrupt at first. "She was afraid of herself just like you still are, but after she gained control fear no longer consumed her and she has changed quite a bit over the last year."

That's when Anna took over eager to blabber on about her beloved sister, "She is the definition of beauty and grace! I mean she always was even before, I can be proper when I need to but everything she does is done with such elegance, and at the same time she's no political stiff." Anna's expression of delight only got brighter the more she spoke, obviously she was quite fond of her sister and she found it fun to tell someone all the good things about her. "She enjoys goofing around just as much as I do and even indulges in some of Kristoff's terrible jokes."

"Hey?" The blonde man looked over his shoulder, taking care to stay securley on Sven while he walked. Anna gave him a childish grin then a quick peck on the cheek, but as she did this he felt something sharp poke him in the back and he fliched away. "Ow, what was-" Right when his eyes caught sight of what jabbed him his words cut off.

Anna had a bundle wrapped up and sitting on her lap but the way that Sven trotted through the snow caused their bodies to bounce. Shaking it slightly and causing what was contained inside it to slip out of the rags.

It was the knife, the dagger which their assassins tried to murder them with. Anna had clutched the weapon almost all day yesterday, and took it with her when they left.

"Sorry, I'll fix it." She apologized then adjusted the bundle in her lap and held it there so it wouldn't slide out again.

Kristoff still felt worried about the Princess, after she drank the alchohol Zane had offered them the sheer shock of the entire situation seemed to fade. But despite every miracle that's happened since they were first attacked, he could see in her eyes she was still slightly afraid. Hell, even he hadn't gotten over the reality of what had happened. Like the fact that he actually had to kill several men yesterday, something which he had never done before. Kristoff had killed animals, like wolfs and such but a human being was different. Even if they were trying to kill him first, it still turned his stomach to think about their faces as he took the life out of them.

Showing this emotion however would only make it worse for Anna so he tried to hide it, getting her home safely was his top priority. So he whispered, "Are you sure you want to take that back with us? We don't have to, we can just toss it away and leave it as bad memories."

Anna's blue eyes stared straight into his brown orbs, "It's the only lead we have about who those men were and why they wanted to kill us and Elsa." She explained then looked back down at the bundle, there was no way she was going to leave this bizarre dagger behind. Thinking maybe there was a black smith in Arendelle that could identify where a blade of this shape could be forged.

Understanding why she was keeping the knife, Kristoff nodded. "Ok, but hey," He paused reaching around his body to tilt her chin up so their eyes would meet again. "Everything's okay now, I promise. And I love you."

At first Anna just stared back at him just for a second, but then her mood seemed to soften a bit at those three words which they spoke to each other over a thousand times. "I love you too." She said and the couple finally shared a much needed slow passionate kiss.

Zane looked away from them the moment thir lips touched, he was curious about the whole attack, and why it even happened but it actually embarressed him slightly to see them being lovey dovey like that. Along with a slight sense of longing, since he himself actually had never had anyone to hold as they do. Throughout his entire life, getting too close to someone was a great fear, and prevented him from ever trying to court a lady.

Besides, there weren't exactly many women around during his isolation out in the emptiness of the world.

However he would not tell them this as it would probably make the scenario awkward, so he consented to just letting out a snicker and saying, "Romance novel." Playfully mocking them while they kissed.

This did not go un-heard though and the pair broke apart and gave the sorcerer a stare that only fuled his urge to chuckle. "Is there something wrong with romance novels?" Anna asked in a voice that promised pain along with it.

Quickly he shook his head, "No, no of course not. I'm actually very fond of them."

Anna recoiled a slight amount when he said that, "You enjoy romance novels? Or are you just saying that?"

Again Zane shook his head no, "No I'm being honest, if you snooped through a little more of my stuff you're Majesty, you would've seen the books I kept by my bedding." He poked fun of her but still addressed her formally.

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "Well then if you're telling the truth, tell me some of the novels you are fond of." She tested him.

He stared off into the sky for a moment in deep though, "Umm, I like Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen." He told the disbelieving Princess honestly, "William Shakespeare is also very good."

But Kristoff had found the statements between both Zane and his lady both interesting and comical, "Really? I didn't take you as a literature person."

Zane shrugged, "I've been living in a cave for months." He raised up his left arm and pointed behind them with his thumb, in the direction of the cave which they've put quite some distance between. "Not much to do but read." Right after he finished his sentence he winced and lowered his arm. Then began to look over the gunshot wound he recieved in the attack.

Both Anna and Kristoff notice his sharp intake of breath after he talked and looked down to see him with his eyes squeezed shut and left fist clenched. A sting of pain shot up his limb at the movement he made, "Are you still bleeding?" Kritsoff gave a question.

"Barely." Zane answered prodding at the fresh bandage over his arm. He had changed it before they left his home earlier.

"Once we get to Arendelle we should have a physician look at you. They'll be able to take care of that wound more effectivley." Kristoff offered him. Zane wanted to kindly decline his offer as to not be a burden or more of a threat then he already was, because odds are if a doctor started sewing up his injury, the pain could cause another spike in his magic.

The moment he was about to speak however he stopped, not just with talking but with walking as well. For he looked ahead of their path and saw something that he hoped they would pass by without noticing.

Kristoff and Anna took notice to it right away as well, but Sven didn't stop in his tracks and continued moving through the blanket of snow under him.

When the storm blasted the mountains with relentless vigor, it covered up the bodies and even most of what remained of Kristoff's sled. A few stray shards of wood and parts stuck out of the snow, only peaking out under the white world gthat buried them.

One thing it didn't manage to cover up was the body of the assassin which Zane froze to the tree.

The ice holding him against the dead bark had changed however, Anna remembered it clearly as if it happened five minutes ago. When he blasted her attacker with his power the ice appeared as any other frozen liquid did. Clear, thick, and held together solidly against whatever surface that it clung too. But this ice, the very same ice that came out of the sorcerer's hand was different.

Sharp, jagged icicles jutted out of the base where the ice attached to the tree. It's color had changed to a deep blue color much darker than any other natural ice. It splintered and cracked along the edges appearing not even to be actual ice but more like deadly spikes instead.

Anna sat still on Sven's back, her eyes fixated on this frozen formation. "What happened to it?" She asked mainly herself and not actually expecting an answer.

"What always happens." She heard as Zane stepped up beside them. He stopped walking brielfy when he saw what he had created, but then figured standing there staring at it wouldn't get them to Arendelle any faster. Besides all it did was worry him more, and that was one of the last things he needed right now.

Kristoff patted Sven's neck signalling for him to stop in place, "What do you mean?" He asked looking down at Zane who continued to walk even though they had halted.

Zane really didn't want to go into detail explaining this, so he quickly said, "All of my ice ends up like this. If I can't thaw it, it turns to a dark blue color and icicles stick out, giving off this...frightful appearance." He gestured to it and everybodies mood became quite stoic. "Let's keep going." Again the male nearly knee deep in snow did a very poor job of showing how uncomfortable he was. It was painfully obvious to the couple riding the reindeer that the sight of his own magic's work scared him. But it also sent a sense of deja vu to Kristoff and Anna too.

"Does that look familiar to you?" Kristoff asked Anna in a low whisper so only she could hear.

Anna nodded and quietly said back, "Elsa's ice looked like that in her palace remember? When she was afraid."

This startling realization made both the Princess and Deliverer watch Zane's back while he trudged onward. His pace unchanging and his face looked only forward, "And he says that his ice always becomes that. So..." His last word hung in the air. He truley did not know what to make of this discovery.

"He must have a much more troubled past then we thought." Anna finished for him, feeling saddened about this.

Both of them silently wanted to question him on why the ice did that. Maybe he knew and just didn't want to share it, but considering just how little control he actually had over himself caused the couple to scrap that theory right off the bat. And at the rate Zane kept going, it was clear he still had nothing to talk about, and probably wouldn't until they reached their kingdom. So Kristoff patted Sven's neck again and said, "C'mon Sven, let's go."

It would take a while but upon making it back to Arendelle, they prayed Elsa would be able to solve all of Zane's problems. It seemed like there was a lot of secrets and hurt he kept locked up inside, and hopefully due to their so many similarities she would be able to work them out for him. It all depended on making it back, uniting the only two people with power over ice, bringing the dagger to the kingdom and tracking their assailants down, and if fate was on their side, healing the pain of Zane's past.

All would soon be solved in a few hours when they were able to return to their kingdom.

**A.N. Well I managed to finish this one within a week yaaaay :] **

**Thankfully I didn't have to re-write the chapter this time so I'm no longer very frustrated and worked on this with a smile on my face. Well correction actually, I smile every time I'm writing and when I complete a chapter. The rest of the time I'm miserable XD jk.**

**Thank you all who leave reviews, it's very nice to hear what you people like about this story and constructive critisicm and advice is also very nice. **

**Also, if you guys haven't noticed it yet, I'll let you know that we're on chapter five now and Zane and Elsa still haven't even met. They will either next chapter or the one immediately after, but what I'm getting at here is don't expect a very quick romance to happen. Neither Elsa or Zane are like that, will there be an attraction between them? Probably but that doesn't mean anything, I want to go for a very realistic love story and have plenty of build up. They'll have to go through trial and error times since neither of them have actually had a relationship with the opposite sex that has gone pass friend or formal. Love at first sight does exist, but that doesn't mean the two experiencing it will be aware of it right away. So if you guys are expecting them to meet and fuck in like two chapters, you're going to be dissapointed. Sorry :( **

**I want them to stay in character as much as possible and want to add a healthy coating of realism to their love story. Like how they share a common interest in romance novels as shown in this chapter will be a factor to play in later on as well as many other things. Nothing happens in this story that doesn't happen for a reason. So be patient and enjoy the way through. **

**Again I'm sorry for any mistakes, grammar errors, or excessive use of the same words, like I said I'm kind of sacrificing editing time for quicker updates. While at the same time trying to balance out keeping the story interesting without rushing or taking too long. Forgive me if I'm failing. **

**Buuuuut thats' all I have to say, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in a few days with the next chapter :D **

**Next Chapter: Her Majesty**


	6. Her Majesty

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. ** **Welcome back to the six o' clock chapter update of Frozen: Isolation, I'm your author; Ken youdigit. Our top story tonight, scientists at the local research facility turn back Time, end up with the word Emit. **

**X) Sorry guys I had to do it, I had to make a fool of myself at least once. And btw in case you didn't realize it my name is not Ken youdigit, my name's Kyle :3 **

**Also Riddler, honestly I can't think of an answer to that one. I don't wanna cheat and use the internet but I can't figure it out lol.**

**Now why don't we move on to the more interesting story :D but first, how could we ever forget the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: You are about as useful as the plot of a porno movie :P I don't own Frozen. **

**Spring cleaning time with my sister after this X_X **

A much needed cool breeze blew through the air as reindeer hoofs clopped onto a pavement road. The ground that was covered in a thick blanket of snow was left behind in the moutnains several hours ago as the three traveling people walked on towards their destination. They had made it as far as the grassy lands just outside of Arendelle, closing in ever so slowly on their home.

"Okay here's another one." Anna spoke still riding atop of Sven, her arms lazily wrapped around the waist of her lover Kristoff. "Umm...do you prefer Kiratrem, or maybe...Corona?" She suggested looking down at the white haired individual strolling down the road at their side. The Princess and her companions hadn't stopped moving all day since they left the cave, and simply wandering through the long distance between there and home got increasingly boring. Plus after what they saw happened to Zane's ice magic, he seemed to revert back to a more silent version of himself. Appearing to be more ashamed of what he could do with his power, but Anna wouldn't let this hinder her. So while they progressed she decided to strike up a conversation, hoping to take Zane's mind off the topic of his ice and also get some answer's about him too.

Utilizing her playful nature, she brought about a game of questions consisting of the oddest things anyone could imagine to be asked. And she would alternate between the two men with her asking things such as, 'what is your favorite food, do you prefer juice or milk with breakfast, what is your favorite season?' etc. Most of these she already knew about Kristoff but Zane seemed to answer them willingly, his demeanor softening over the long period of time.

However unbeknownst to him these innocent little shows of curiosity were not so innocent after all. Almost every last one had a double meaning to it that Anna secretly deciphered in her head. Since asking him openly about his past was still like treading on thin ice, she tried to weasel her way around doing that and interrogated him with each answer he gave secretly.

She learned that he was raised a fan of the military but not as a soldier himself, he also prefered a single specific type of Whiskey to drink that was imported from a certain area across the sea. He didn't say where from though, and Anna couldn't recall a location they recieved that drink off of the top of her head. But she logged that note into her memory with every intention to go through their trade records when they returned home. She wanted to know about this human, and the fact that he refused to tell her was driving the red head crazy.

"Kiratrem." Zane answered her after some hesitation, "I've read a post in a village near my cave that Corona is a beautiful place, especially ever since King and Queen Fitzherbert took up the throne. But as I said, if I was to stay in a Kingdom I'd want to know that it could defend itself, and Kiratrem has the finest warriors from across the lands." He told the honest truth, Corona was a fine place he was sure. It just came down to his own personal preferance which was whichever would most likely win in a fight.

Anna acknowledged his answer by nodding while Kristoff took a turn asking a question, "If you know so much about other kingdoms, why didn't you know anything of Arendelle?"

But before Zane responded the Princess did for him, "That was our fault remember? Arendelle was sealed off for thirteen years because of...my parents death." She said pausing between her words at the unpleasant memory of greiving alone. Wearing her black mourning dress with her hand extended out at Elsa's bedroom door, knuckles less than an inch away from tapping on it while her hand trembles and tears ran down her face. It was a terrible time, and she hated thinking about back than, when Elsa remained buried in her isolation leaving Anna in her own as well. Both Kristoff and Zane looked over towards her with different expressions, Kristoffs was of worry and slight sadness at Anna having to recall that while Zane's appeared both sympathetic and surprised. "No news of our kingdom escaped the closed gates for thirteen years, that was made sure of. If word of Elsa's power got out who knows what could've happened. Only this past year have we actually communicated between realms again since Elsa gained control."

Zane was still taking a moment to absorb the fact that she said her parents died by the time she finished speaking and said, "I'm sorry." He offered her, Anna turned her gaze down towards him as his eyes quickly dodged away from her own.

This other habit of his did irritate her some too, how he looked away whenever he felt too uncomfortable like a shy child. But she tolerated it since he was giving her his condolences for the loss of her mother and father. Her game of random questioning turning dark much quicker than she would've ever desired as she replied, "It's okay, it was a long time ago. But thank you."

An awkward silence unfortunatley befell the group while Sven continued marching on. Zane's own legs felt fairly tired, he was no stranger to walking long distances but that didn't mean his muscles had no limits.

Suddenly an odd rumbling sound could be heard coming from his right, and he looked over with an eyebrow raised at just how audible it was. Kristoff even turned in his seat on Sven to look at the source of that very loud grumble.

Anna's face flushed, she felt it coming up but she didn't think her stomach would growl just that loudly. Her fellow rider couldn't help but release a child like smile and ask, "Was that your stomach or are you just gassy again?" He teased her earning him a harmless slap on the shoulder.

"It's my stomach!" She whined at him, even the snow sorcerer couldn't help but chuckle, "I haven't eaten since yesterday at the barn." And when she did eat all she had was some fruit so the strawberry blonde Princess was growing quite hungry.

Kristoff patted her leg draped over the reindeer's side, "We're almost there don't worry." He told her as she pouted letting her head lean down and rest against the blonde's back. Zane thought about this for a moment before he reached around his back to dig into the side pouch of the bag strapped over his shoulders.

Out of the pack he produced a dark glass jar that at the base was about as wide as any cylinder container but thined out at the top. Also removing a hunters dagger from his belt he suddenly used the blade to clash against the more thin top of the item, smashing the sealed glass and causing the shards to glisten in the sunlight as they cluttered on the ground. Both Kristoff and Anna jumped at the sudden loud noise since niether of them happened to be looking in Zane's direction while he did this, Sven remained unphased.

He used his knife to clean up the jagged spots a bit before sidestepping over to the couple riding their animal companion and held up the container offering it to Anna. "Here this should hold you over, be carefull on the edges though." He warned her as she tentativley took the jar out of his pale hand.

She peered into the now broken top glass and saw what looked to be beans inside of it. Pre-cooked and ready to eat, "Why do you have this?" She asked him.

"It was suppose to be my supper for last night, I got it from the wandering oaken's trading post a few days ago." He said referancing that same store Anna met Kristoff for the first time in.

But she knew that places prices were a bit expensive from experiance with the clerk so she couldn't help but ask, "Did you...buy it?" She changed the word 'steal' to buy at the last second unable to call the man out on it.

Sheepishly he shrugged, "Do you want it or can I have it back?" He gave her the choice at the same time her stomach growled again.

The desire for food was beating up her moral mindset, she knew she would feel a little dirty eating stolen goods. But they had been over this already, it was either steal or starve in Zane's case. _"So when you think about it, it would be more of a crime to let someone go hungry rather than feed them." _Trying to justify the actions taken in her head, Anna used her thumb and index finger to dip into the jar, plucking out a small bite worth then begrudgingly stuck the food into her mouth.

It definitly wasn't like the meals she was use to in her castle, the beans were cold and tasted exactly like that. And cold beans weren't necessarily a delicacy, but it was food that her stomach begged to have as she experimentally chewed then swallowed.

Despite the unpleasant flavor, Anna surprised herself by reaching in again for another bite. She felt if these were heated up, or at least warm they would taste better but still consenting to casually taking out a few finger fulls, chewing them, and gulping the substance down.

Kristoff continued to look ahead, slightly bouncing back and forth between trotts of the reindeer he rode. The terrain they were now in was extremely familiar, in fact Arendelle was just right around the corner from where they were now. And the second it was in his sights he spoke up about it, "There it is." He said raising up one arm and pointing in the direction of the sparkling fjord.

It could only barley just be seen through the trees but the glisten that the water gave, along with the bright white stone shining against the sunlight, anyone would have trouble missing it.

Anna's blue eyes seemed to glow as the fjord did upon seeing her home, she'd only been gone a little over a day but after everything that occured, it felt like she was gone forever. As they rounded some of the old oaks the city came into more clear of a view causing Zane to stare in slight awe. It was every bit as magnificent as they had said.

It reminded him of home...

"Finally." The Princess said feeling sweet relief wash over her.

Zane continued to stare amazed at the kingdom they were heading for, "Are we going to the Queen right away?" He asked briefly looking up at the pair then back at the city. His legs carrying him forward almost mindlessley shuffling on while they closed in on the bridge. Anna didn't answer right away, only just beginning to realize that getting Zane to Arendelle was as far as they had planned. Figuring out their next move had yet to be discussed.

"Um...Well..." She slowly began to sort out how they were going to go about this entire situation. They debated and discussed their plan of action as their steps and trots eventually made it from the soil of the ground to the stone bridge.

They proceeded across the fjord and deep into the city soon reaching the castle where Elsa was inside somewhere.

She was embroidering with a group of her ladies in waiting, sticking her needle delicatly through the cloth and with expertise manuevered the point back through the material, connecting the pattern together. The project she was working on was an alter cloth for the central cathedral she attended regularly, a content smile gracing her beautiful features while she sewed in serene silence. Today she wore a dress similar to the one she wore the previous day, only this one was a darker shade of blue. Her platinum blonde hair still tied up in her royal french braid, and no cloak today.

This was one of the more calm activities the Queen found herself able to enjoy, typically she liked to stroll through some of the many gardens around her castle, or spend time with her ladies on the forever lasting ice rink she created herself in the center of the city. But today Elsa felt in more of a peaceful mood so she chose this relaxing task, completely unaware of the fact that the enjoyable quietness was about to be taken away.

Several thudding footsteps could suddenly be heard and Elsa turned her neck to look in the direction of the sound. Her royal male attendant Kai entered the room and gave a quick bow, "Your Majesty." He said, his thinning red hair lowering as he performed the formal action. Elsa acknowledged him by nodding her head, but not getting up from her chair as she lowered her sewing set into her lap. The heavy set servant rose back up straightening his posture then stepping aside, moving his arm in a gesture of presenting someone. "Princess Anna."

After a split second the name seemed to register in Elsa's mind and her back also seemed to sit more erect at that. Only a moment more passed before her beloved sister stepped out of the hall and into the room, her strawberry blonde hair was the first thing that caught Elsa's eye, then her face. She still wore the same blue dress and cloak from yesterday despite being back in the warm weather, the trip was a long one and they wanted to reach Arendelle as quickly as possible so stopping wasn't considered an option. Her hair looked pretty unkept, several strands falling over her forehead and a few locks escaping her twin braids.

Despite the well traveled appearance, Elsa was elated to see her sister again and her face lit up when she came into view. "Anna!" She said excited, as she rose from her seat and setting down her embroidery equipment. The other ladies in the room rose as well giving the Princess a courtsy as the Queen and her sister walked into a loving embrace. Anna practically threw her arms around Elsa causing her to stumble back a bit, but she smiled into the hug and giggled. "I missed you too." She said rubbing her younger siblings back. But suddenly she felt her something wrong with how Anna clutched onto her, she trembled and her shoulders convulsed every few seconds. Elsa could hear several soft gasps of breath being drawn in as if she was crying. "Anna are you..." The elder girl was about to ask if she was alright but when she pulled back she only saw tear streaming down her only family members freckled cheeks. "What's wrong?" She asked taking her face in her hands, Anna quickly hugged her close again.

Between muffled sobs Anna managed to whisper, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Without hesitation Elsa nodded, "Yes of course!" Agreeing without question she turned to the audience behind her, "Ladies." Was the only word she said and the women in the room all gave a second curtsy and mutters of the words 'your Majesty' before quickly exiting, Kai following immediatley behind them closing the door in his wake. "Now, tell me. What's wrong Anna?" A flurry of emotions whisked through Elsa as her worry built up in her chest.

Anna did her best to try and wipe some of her tears away but they continued to cascade down her skin. She wasn't sad, just the incredible feeling of holding her sister again made her so happy to still be alive. Trying to prevent mucus from dripping from her nostrils she sniffed audibly and steeled herself for the impending conversation, "A lot happened on the delivery trip Elsa." She began about to tell a tale she knew would rattle the Queens bones in shock and fear, but it had to be done. The dagger still wrapped in a bundle tied tight to her lower back was the proof of that.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Kristoff and Zane sat by the main entrance waiting to hear back from anyone inside. They both had agreed to let Anna go in and explain the situation to help prepare the Queen for the bomb they were about to drop on her. An assasination attempt meant for herself was used on her sister, and a new ice sorcerer had appeared with little control over what he could do. Not the most common of things you would hear every afternoon.

Zane fidgeted where his feet were rooted down, people were everywhere walking all around him. The Princess had allowed the guards to let him through and wait by the gates with the royal ice Deliverer, but the temptation to flip the hood on his cloak up and turn away from every other human in sight was strong and quickly getting stronger by the minute. He hadn't been around so many people in years.

"Nervous?" Kristoff asked already figuring that he knew the answer but asking anyways.

Still shifting around uncomfortably Zane answered, "I feel like I'm going to throw up." He told him truthfully and Kristoff couldn't help but snicker. "It's not funny!" He said worried, "I haven't been around royalty in so long I'm afraid I've forgotten how to act."

The blonde shook his head, "Just try to relax Zane. Elsa is not nearly as intimidating as you're working yourself up to believe."

"I know but..." The nervous male started, "What if I..." He looked down at his hands and his words stopped cold.

The blue frost was already beginning to form, he was getting too nervous and his fear was starting to creep up his digits and coat his palms. Instantly panic started to swell in him, Kristoff however was looking in Zane's direction and followed his gaze down to the now icy hands sticking out of the coats sleeves.

Acting quickly Kristoff called to him, "Zane." Their eyes met, Zane's full of more worry while his own were filled with determination. "Everything is going to work out. It's all gonna be fine." Genuine honesty flowed out of his voice, if anything he hoped to just take the sorcerer's attention and focus it on anything but his hands.

But then as if someone answered Kristoff's prayer of distracting him, the castle gates latched open and let out a loud groan as they were pulled back. Zane on reflex stuffed his hands into his pockets to conceal them, as three guards stood by the now open entry way.

"The Queen requires an audience with lord Kristoff, and his companion, a Mr. Zane." He spoke in a low base voice, and his one sentence was enough to confirm Anna had done her job and given Elsa the message of every event that took place the day before.

The two men looked at each other for a moment more until Kristoff gestured for them to follow the guards. And at the worst possible time to get cold feet, no pun intended, it was happening. Zane felt like he was frozen in place, the reality of his situation really starting to slither up his spine. He could feel the frost getting thicker on his hands and literally started to quiver in his statue like stance.

"It's all going to be fine." Kristoff suddenly told him, repeating his words just from a second ago. And although he wasn't entierly sure he could believe that, Zane felt turning back and running now would only make his condition worse. The fear and anxiety would only escalate and he could freeze half the people he passed. No matter how indecisive he was about this whole escapade, there was no going back now.

Again as if his legs had minds of their own, they came to life and took one step, then a second, third, fourth, eventually evolving into a walk following after the guards guiding them into the castle. Pass all of the large momuments of past Kings and Queens, relics and expensive furnishings that dressed the inside of this royal palace. Eventually the carpet beneath their feet took them to another pair of double doors just about as great as the front entrance ones were.

The doorway to the great hall where the Queen held audiences with her many subjects. This was the moment of truth, and the guards brought the two men straight to it.

Zane felt a lump in his throat like he dry swallowed a large pill, Kristoff had his fingers crossed hoping Zane would keep calm. He could understand why he was nervous, he just needed him to hold out on losing control long enough to meet Elsa. Then he was sure Zane would calm down when he realized that she was no wicked Queen.

And at last, the guards took hold of the doorways and pushed, the great hall now exposed to them blared it's glory as one of the escorts announced their presence, Zane was too pre-occupied to figure out which one. "Presenting lord Kristoff of Arendelle, and a Mr. Zane." He paused stepping to the side allowing Kristoff to nudge Zane forward to walk with him. Only to realize his eyes were once again on the floor, staring at it with such concentration you would think he was trying to will the earth to move while they walked.

Zane heard that same guards voice from behind them once the pair of men made it about half way into the hall. "Her Majesty..." At about the slowest rate possible Zane decided to risk a single solitary glance up at the woman who apparently was the only person in the woman who could help him with the ever groing problem festering in his pockets.

But when his eyes looked up, he hadn't expected them to remain locked on what they saw, something he believed to be more beautiful then all of the kingdom itself.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

**A.N. Urgg so many set backs. **

**Sorry about extending the release date guys, I did not plan that at all, and I probably will have to come up with a better update plan. Which I shall do soon! **

**Once again I apologize for any errors I missed, I'll correct them later, and I'm sorry if it feels too fast. **

**Sooooo now our two protagonists are finally in the same room together! But remember what I said, just because I wrote that Zane see's Elsa and thinks she's beautiful doesn't mean they're gonna fall in love in five minutes. Calm your nips, and give it time. We've got a while to go before anything steamy happens. **

**Also did anyone catch the Tangled reference I threw in there? ;D That may or may not come into play later on. **

**See you guys next week, I might possibly come back to this one and add some stuff in if I have time but I'm not sure yet, check back here every few days, I'll let you guys no if I change anything. **

**Next Chapter: More Complicated Than It Seems**


	7. More Complicated Than It Seems

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. ** **Okay guys you have been asking for it I am now giving you some long awaited interaction between Zane and everyone's favorite ice sorceress Elsa :D**

**I apologize for the breakage of my laptop, I took it to the place for repair and they were able to restore it for free! :D All they had to do was bring it back to it's original factory setting because it automatically downloaded a bad update or something. **

**But it's up and running again and we can continue on!**

**Disclaimer: You get those creepy eyes away from me and keep them on the screen!**

**Again sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter is worth it!**

Although this great hall was glorious on its own, Zane still had to hold back the desire to let his mouth hang loosely open because of what he was looking at. Each step he and Kristoff took on the soft carpet beneath them drew the two closer to her Majesty sitting on the throne a little ways away.

The Princess had described what she looked like to him before, but he still found himself absolutley captivated even though the distance between them and the Queen was great at first. "That is the ice sorceress?" Zane whispered through sealed teeth, trying to be as discreet with his question as possible. Kristoff didn't answer and merley glanced at Zane while they moved. Once the length of space between the royalty and audience was gone, Zane still thought it was extremely difficult to not stare. Her platinum blonde hair done up in the royal french braid seemed to glow from the sunlight entering into the hall. And her cerulean eyes, although they were determined in her gaze, they held such a softness that could make even the mightiest of brutes buckle. _"Wow, she's so beautiful." _Zane thought, he wasn't expecting an old hag for a Queen or anything, but based on what he'd been told he wasn't expecting such a fair maiden either.

Elsa sat calmly upon her throne waiting for the men to approach, Anna stood at her side. Still wearing the same outfit, they must've called for the audience right away and not stopped to even change, eat, or even sit down for a minute. The elder sister immediatly recognized Kristoff, his blonde locks a little more disheveled than usual but otherwise he still appeared as the same man. The other however, once she sighted him her lips parted slightly in puzzlement at his appearance when it came into more of a clear view.

Her sister had told her she believed in the possibility that this person who saved her life was royalty, but boy did he not look it. His hands were tucked into the pockets of a rather old and worn coat, in fact all of his clothes seemed to be tattered and worn. He looked like a traveler who had traveled far too much in the same clothes, that was what she saw at the greater distance though. When they got within better eye sight, Elsa saw that his face was a bit pale, like the shade of her own skin, only his was with masculine features. A strong jaw defined the outline of his head and white hair framed his face along with brown orbs that stared back up at the Queen, she wouldn't say it out loud of course but she had to mentally admit, _"Anna was right, he is a bit handsome." _

Finally the pair of men came to a stop at the bottom of the short staircase leading up to Elsa's throne. There was a brief pause at that, silence was the only thing spoken at first by any of them, even the guards ordered to vacate the room were quiet as they closed the door behind them during their exit. The report of the entrance way shutting echoed in the empty space containing the four people.

In an act of formality on both parts, Elsa went to stand pressing up on the grand chairs arm rests to rise, but it was almost as if magic minds think alike. Because right as she rose, Zane became aware of how informal he had been. Remembering the right way to treat royalty was a little bit of a task for him since he'd been out of practice for so long but he did recall that it was accustomed to bow before your rulers. Even if she technically wasn't his Queen, he was in her kingdom and therefore his ruler for right now.

So in a movement almost too quick he dropped down fully onto one knee, removing the left hand from his pocket to touch his knuckles to the carpeted floor. His head lowered as well in a full bow while his mouth spoke out in the most professional voice he could muster, "Your Majesty."

Once Kristoff saw this he had to admit it made him feel a little awkward, of course he always bowed to the Queen too but not like that, and since they were practically family Elsa told him they didn't need to be so formal. But watching him to the full kneeling bow made him feel like he should too, so he also bent his knee and touched his knuckles to the floor, and lowering his head; bowed before her Majesty.

For a split second Elsa was taken aback by the gesture since Kristoff himself joined in, but then she remembered she was a Queen so this shouldn't have surprised her. When Anna and herself power walked through the halls wanting to send for the two men outside, her sister had spoken about how long Zane had been in his own isolation. She was the first royalty he had encountered over the last eleven years, so he just didn't want to embarress himself or show any disrespect.

She began, "Please?" Gesturing with her hands for the kneeling men to rise. Zane caught this out of the sorner of his eye and looked back up at her, once Kristoff stood he followed rising back up to his full height. Luckily the frost wasn't reforming on his left hand, his right still remained tucked into it's respective pocket. Elsa looked from her blonde soon to be brother in law, "Kristoff," who nodded at his Queen saying a quick 'Majesty' before finally making close up eye contact with the silver haired newcomer before her. "And you are Mr-" She was about to address him.

Only Zane spoke his name before she could, "Zane Cameron, you're Majesty." He said once again bowing his head a little, he wanted to do everything in his will power to not screw up an audience with the Queen.

Elsa saw in him how he was so nervous, understandable considering what he was going through. So she wanted to make him more comfortable around her by giving him thanks first before getting down to big business. "Well Zane," She started off with a smile at him, "On behalf of the Kingdom of Arendelle, I would like to personally thank you. Princess Anna, my sister; has told me about how you saved both her and my royal Deliverer's life." Anna and Kristoff both offered Zane smile's as well, he had a feeling that Anna had sweetened the story on his part a bit. Probably wanting to make him sound like more of a hero so that the Queen would like him more.

Even though if Kristoff and Sven hadn't done their part as well, Zane probably wouldn't have been able to stop the assassins without completely losing control of the storm. The still sore gunshot wound, covered by a bandage and coat sleeve on his arm attested to that. Right when he was shot the winter weather kicked into overdrive and the snow started to blast down from the heavens. Had he gotten hit again, the entire field could've been Frozen_. "Clearly Anna just wants to give credit where she believes it's due, but then again, who knows what she's thinking?" _Zane snuck that thought into his head before Elsa resumed speaking.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough, Anna is the only family I have left. For that I am eternally grateful to you." Elsa then gave her own slight head bow, not quite a curtsy but enough to acknowledge respect.

A smile threatened to creep onto Zane's face but he faught it off breifly, still wanting to look professional, so he said, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please, just Elsa." The woman before him suddenly added then extended out her hand. "I may be a Queen but I have a name that I much prefer."

This was the equivalent of a handshake when it came to a Queen, to kiss her hand was something that went back hundreds of years. And once she said he could call her by just her name rather than the formal term, Zane couldn't help but feel some form of giddiness bubbling up inside him, and the smile he battled with before suddenly delivered a devastating blow to his lips as the corners of his mouth pulled up.

Zane was very tentative about every other action he took, sometimes even just walking he took cautiously. But this just felt very familiar, almost instinctive when she held out her slim, ungloved hand. Kristoff was actually first to take notice of the fact that she wasn't wearing her light blue hand coverings. He was curious as to why because even though she was in control of her magic she still wore them during audiences or public appearances. More for her people's comfort rather than her own. Zane however was oblivous to this though as he removed the hand still snuggled in his pocket and reached out to take her hand in his own.

Before they made contact he noticed that the frost on his fingers was gone but that didn't stop him from faltering a bit. He swallowed hard suddenly feeling hesitation in his quick decision to touch another person, but before he could draw back or think about it any further, Elsa's hand closed the distance between their flesh and rested her palm onto his digits and mouthed to him, 'it's okay.' But the moment they touched...

_"Her skin is..."_

_"His skin is..."_

Warm.

On both accounts, the two were recoiling in their heads as they felt each others flesh. Elsa more than Zane at least. She knew her skin was cool, it was part of the package of being able to command ice, but she had been expectuing this man's skin to be the same tempurature. However he felt soothingly warm to the touch despite his pale skin and what Anna had told her. Zane was also confused about this but didn't let it show as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the back of her hand, then pulling back and releasing her. The entire act felt like it was in slow motion as the two stared at each other feeling like they were lost.

Elsa had to tilt her neck up to see into his eyes as he was much taller than her, and Zane had to perform the opposite.

Now at first when Anna saw the event unfold she felt all giddy inside and a toothy girlish smile pried her cheeks upward. Again more ideas of future events unfolding in her brain, but then she saw them stare at each other while they separated looking absolutley puzzled. That's when Elsa took a step back, "One moment please." She said much quieter then any other word she had already spoken then pivoted around and headed back towards Anna.

Zane also took a step backward and leaned over towards Kristoff then whispered as quietly as he could to him, "You two, told me her skin was cool right?" Kristoff looked over at him.

The men unaware that as Elsa got back to her sister she asked her the same question, Anna replied in another whisper, "Yes we did, why?"

"But..." Elsa paused, "He's warm?"

Kristoff cocked his brow when Zane told him how warm Elsa's skin felt, "That doesn't make sense, I've held her hand before she feels as cool as water from the fjord."

All four people in the great hall were baffled, but the men and women were unknowingly doing it seperately. "You're sure about what you saw?" Elsa asked Anna again feeling worry wanting to work it's way back into her heart. She had been so excited about this, finally meeting someone who knew what it was like to be like her. But feeling the body heat from him made her heart sink.

Anna nodded almost furiously, "Yes of course!" She whisper yelled, "I saw it happen, I was right there." She tried to convince her big sibling, "Elsa, he is a sorcerer, trust me." Looking deep into each other's eyes, Elsa knew her sister wouldn't lie to her. So she did believe it, but there was only one true way to be sure.

So she spun on her heel again to see Zane and Kristoff still locked in a whisper argument. "Zane." She called to him and even though he was the only one addressed, both males shot their gaze over to the Queen. "There's one other thing my sister has told me about you." While she descended the small steps leading to her throne she cupped her hands together in front of her, "She's spoken of a magic you used to defend her against the assassination attempt." Zane gulped again, he knew this would be coming he just didn't think he'd be so unprepared for it. "If you can, I would like you to demonstrate for me what this magic of yours is?" It was a request not a command, Elsa knew what it was like to have something important expected of you so she did not want to push him. But she needed something, anything as proof.

It suddenly felt very claustrophobic in that grand hall to Zane as the three pairs of eyes turned directly to him, only this time not baring smiles, instead having expecting looks of hope and worry. He hesitated again and took a deep breathe, "Um..Maj- I mean, Elsa... I don't have very much..."

He was about to say control but, "I know." Elsa finished for him, "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid, it's safe here." She told him not quite saying 'If you freeze everything I can thaw it' but implying it.

"Where should I...?" He started to ask, not wanting to break or ruin anything important.

A reassuring smile graced Elsa's features and she opened her arms up to gesture around. She knew that no matter what he did, (If he could) she would be able to fix it. He could freeze the entire hall and she could thaw it in a matter of seconds, "Anywhere."

He nodded then looked around a bit, still trying to find the least valuble looking area to literally work his magic. When his eyes found Kristoff again, the blonde stepped aside then shrugged his shoulder in the direction beside him. Large pillars lined up and down each side of the room and they looked sturdy enough to hold up against anything, even if they were made of ice.

Anna and Elsa saw this action and noticed that he seemed to be contemplating them for a moment before gingerly stepping pass the blonde and standing only about seven or eight feet away from them. Kristoff moved away a little wanting Zane to have all the space he needed, and also he didn't want to get Frozen in place by accident.

The three people now acting as Zane's audience watched his shoulders rise up and fall heavily with another deep breath. His cheeks puffed as he blew the air out his lungs and closed his eyes trying to think abut crystal clear, smooth ice. Not jagged, not dangerous, just winter ice and snow dancing around in the sky fluttering playfully over the surface of the ice. He felt the frost forming at his finger tips again, _"That's it." _He thought, _"Don't lose control." _His arms rose up above his head with his hands open, each one pointing at a different pillar, _"Don't lose control, don't lose control." _His mind repeated over and over as he felt the icy chill run up his spin then into his veins pulsing through them, down his arms and out of his fingers. A audible sound like a gentle breeze blowing against a frosted windows surface could be heard. Zane opened his eyes and saw what everyone else was smiling at.

A gentle blue ray of ice was flying out of his hands and dancing against each pillar, a white mist of snow blowing out to the sides as he did so. Thin blankets of frost slowly wrapped around the structures in a cold embrace as Elsa's face lit up in elation watching the stream of magic exit his hands just like her own did. Anna was right.

She wasn't alone.

And she couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her, seeing this happen was just so incredible. Zane looked over his shoulder keeping his arms in place and saw all the smiling faces. Anna had left the throne and joined her family closer to him and shared her own giggle as Elsa hugged her suprisingly. Zane let a extatic grin come over him, he was doing it, not only were his powers doing what he told them to but he was being looked at by several people right now happily. Happy to see his power at work, such a wonderful feeling it was just filling him up.

But a little too much so apparently as he felt the beams from his hands start to pick up in power. He looked back in front of him and saw that they were no longer breezing out slowly but blowing a bit quicker now. _"Okay that's enough." _He thought and he tried to close his hands making fists, but for some reason that sent out a brighter burst of more magic from him. And once it made contact with the pillars, the snow that was lovingly wrapped around them instantly froze, and since his magic kept on pouring out, the ice was expanding and growing covering more and more.

Panic began to rise up in him when he tried to lower his arms, but that didn't stop the stream, it moved it down the length of the pillars and touched the floor by accident. Even more ice wished out onto the ground crackling and covering several feet of the room instantly. It's color started to change as fear began taking over him, from a clear crystal like white, to a dark fearful blue.

Before either Anna or Kristoff saw what was going on, Elsa felt a pang in her chest like a jolt of some kind in her heart. It seemed to come out of nowhere but right away it unsettled her. She sensed something was wrong even before the color of Zane's power had even shifted, only then did Anna and Kristoff catch on too.

He started to shake his hands, jerking them up and down trying to get his mind off of the ice, _"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" _He repeated in his mind almost thrashing his hands now. Sharp icicles began to jutt out of the pillars as the ice grew thicker and stretched farther.

"Zane?" Elsa suddenly spoke as Anna and Kristoff looked on worried. Her voice registered amoungst the sound of his ice shooting from his body and practically echoed in his head.

Thrashing his arms one last time, it...stopped.

A white mist was the last thing that came out before his power finally ceased, and he shoved his hands back into his pockets for good measure.

Several sharp jagged daggers of ice now stood out proudly around the almost completely frozen pillars. All a dark blue color and crackling slightly as the ice connecting them strained to support the weight.

Embarressed and still worried about what just happened, Zane turned around to peak over his shoulder at his audience. All of them looked more concerned rather then shocked, concerned for Zane that is. He truely didn't know about all the ice issues they had encountered throughout their own lives, so they were not strangers to the danger of ice magic. They were only worried about Zane's well being.

Zane begrudgingly tried to speak sounding more comical about the situation then he really was, "It's...easier than it looks." He gave a sheepish smile. His hands still felt cold, and he knew the blue frost still covered them, so he wouldn't remove them from their prison until he felt it was safe.

Suddenly Elsa left her space from inbetween Kristoff and Anna to approach Zane again. She knew he was afraid, but she wasn't. And as she stood by his side, she gave him one more comforting smile and said, "It really is." Adding on to his comment from before, he tilted his head at this when she then looked towards the mess of ice and snow he created with a stare of intensity.

With a wave of her hand her very own layer of white frost formed over her fingers and down the length of her palm to meet her wrist. Her magic overpowering the dark blue solid mass enveloping her great halls pillars as it started to thaw. Droplets of water quickly cascaded down the ice evaporating before it even touched the ground, the snow flurrying into the air and dissapating within seconds, all of what he just created gone in less than half a minute.

He watched, his face amazed with how she just performed that magic like it was nothing, he didn't even know how to get rid of his own ice. Only create more, but this woman, this Queen had mastered it and he looked at her now, his mouth slightly agape at how gracefully she did it.

Once the remnants of the ice was all gone she turned back to Kristoff, "Kristoff, could you get Kai for me? He should be right outside." He eagerly nodded and gave a quick bow to Elsa and a peck on the cheek to Anna before quickly jogging to the big double doors. Both he and the Princess knew where this was going. He returned a minute later with the Queens loyal servant Kai who again bowed before her and asked what requested of him, "Kai I know the days ahead are going to be quite busy, but if you could schedule some time for me and Mr. Zane Cameron to have a daily meeting in my gardens." She paused mid sentence and met eyes again with Zane, "We have much to do." Again the two smiled at each other and despite being a little afraid of Zane losing control, Anna was more so excited about the coming days.

Especially with the way the two of them looked at each other, it was painfully obvious at how they both desired to have a friend who understood them and now that they had it. She was already hatching several devious plans in her mind to make this friendship bloom very 'succesfully.'

"Yes your Majesty," Said Kai, "I will do my best to clear some space for the two of you."

Elsa then snapped her eyes back to Kai, "Oh and also, there is one more thing I need you to do." She said looking over towards Anna and she held her hand out to her. The Princess blinked her eyes curiously for a second but then it came back to her, she was so lost in the excitement of everything that she almost completely forgot. Her boots clicked onto the floor when she scurried over to Elsa and reached behind her back removing the bundle from the clipped on point of her dress. The older sibling took it from her then carefully unwrapped it, being wary of the many pointed sharp edges. After the cloth had been pulled away, the still blood stained dagger poked free from it's confines, seeming to glare at Elsa from her hold on it. She scanned the weapon angrily, the dagger that was going to be used to take her sisters life. "Fetch the most knowledgable blade's smith, black smith, or weapons master, I don't care which, and bring them to me."

Kai did just that, he left the castle at her command and sent word for Arendelle's finest weapon smith to attend an audience with the Queen.

It took a few hours but eventually he returned with an elderly man dressed in a black cloak, white linen doublet and brown trousers. His hair was as white as his beard and he held a face that looked as wise as any experianced man.

The Queen brought him to the same great hall where she Kristoff, Anna, and Zane still resided and explained everything to him. That an attempt had been made on the Princesses life, and she wanted to know who had purchased a dagger like this recently, or where could this type of weapon be made.

He turned the blade over several times when it was presented to him, his aged digits running along the length of each sharp edge, but being careful not to cut himself. "This is finely crafted, the black base appears to be much sharper then most metals. Possibly obsidian," He guessed then continued on, "It's been smoothed out for cleaner cuts, and it's design...it's unlike anything I've ever seen."

Kristoff and Anna stood at one side of Elsa's seated position on her throne while Zane stood a few feet away on the other end, "Do you know who would make this type of weapon?" Kristoff asked.

Unfortunatley the elder man stared at it a second longer before answering, "There is no specific blacksmith or weapon crafter that designs these. Not just here but, anywhere. It's more complicated then it seems but, this blade is not designed for battle use. It's too impractical and unweildy. No one makes arms like this, so if you witnessed a group of men using blades identical to this one, they had to have been forged personally."

That was exactly what Elsa was hoping to not hear and she propped her elbow up on her arm rest and laid her forehead on her palm. "Self forged?" Anna asked now more curious about her assailants than ever.

"Meaning that there is no way to track down the people who made these types of weapons. This could've been crafted anywhere, in an armory, in someone's home or..."

Elsa suddenly said, "In Arendelle...they could've been forged in Arendelle."

An eerie atmosphere settled around all of them at that, there was no proof, but the thought of it still remained. The killers could be anywhere, even in their own kingdom.

**A.N. Yes I know I missed the deadline, but that was mainly because of my laptop breaking and then choosing to watch the new episode of Game Of Thrones x) Sorry guys. **

**But don't worry the upload schedule hasn't changed, a new chapter will be up Sunday and we can go on with our lives. **

**UPDATE: Release date of next chapter is postponed to Wednesday due to lack of writing time. Sorry guys but my life is crazy right now**

**UPDATE 2: Fuck my liiiiifeee, I'm sorry guys but I need more time to write the chapter. Expect it to be up anytime withn the next few days, but if it's not up on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, it WILL be up on Sunday. Again sorry guys, just don't have the time I would like to have. **

**I also bet some of you are wondering why was their skin warm when they held each others hands. Well, I'm glad you asked handsome stranger :D However that is a question that will be answered later on ^.^**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will be going back to edit it soon in case of any errors I may have missed. And I hope I'm keeping the characters from Frozen in character. If any of them seem OOC (out of character) let me know so I can correct myself. **

**Review and let me know what you think :] **

**Next Chapter: I Can't**


	8. I Can't

Frozen: Isolation

A Disney's Frozen Fanfiction

**A.N. ** **Summer time is homing in on us and it just keeps getting warmer, which isn't really a bad thing except for the fact I'm a fall and winter kind of guy. Says a lot doesn't it? x))) **

**Answering some questions I've recieved about this story before we get to the chapter, yes Elsa is the main character remember? I said that a few chapters ago but I understand why some people would want her in this more. Because she's been involved less than any other character so far, this is however only because the beginning was mainly just build up to her and Zane's meeting. **

**Now that they finally have been brought together we can really get everything rolling and she will be involved more like the main character should be. Sorry it took so many chapters to actually get her really going in this but it's just the way the story goes. But hey in the film Frozen Anna had more screen time then Elsa but that didn't make her any more of a main character. That's kind of what I'm trying to go for since this story is acting as like a fan made unofficial sequal. **

**Okay I think it's time for the Disclaimer to hear what I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: Hey during the time between chapters did you tell your daughter you loved her? I did. x)))) I don't own Frozen.**

**Alrighty enough author's note, ONWARD!**

After the weapon master was given leave to exit the castle, Elsa got to work immediately. She made sure that her staff was aware of the event that transpired up in the mountains, and informed them of the search she planned on having. It would be known throughout Arendelle that anyone in possession of weaponry similar to the black flame dagger would be placed under arrest and submitted for questioning. Her best artists went to work on sketching likenesses of the blade to post up around the town. Since it was their only lead on Anna's attackers, Elsa planned on taking full advantage of this and wanted all of the citizens to know. It would take some time for all the signs to be finished and posted though so she couldn't expect any results very soon.

Elsa ordered more guards and increased her staff to populate her home with as much security as possible. But other than that there wasn't much the Queen could do except wait, and of course introduce Zane to his living quarters during his stay here.

Currently she lead him through her many castle halls, showing him around and introducing him to some of her loyal servants, their shoes padded onto the fluffy carpet while they did so. Kristoff offered to take Anna back to her room so Elsa could guide Zane to his, she could've just asked one of her guards to escort him, but since she was already more familiar with him than any of her staff was, she felt it would be safest this way. Zane didn't mind, he felt much more comfortable knowing that this woman was by his side, ready to correct any mistake he might make.

"You don't have to worry about getting lost," Elsa spoke making idle conversation while they walked, "It's very easy to find your way after you spend a day or two here."

Zane's hands were still in his pockets, "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay in your castle. Truley I wouldn't mind just staying in a small inn or other residence. I don't want to be a burden." He told her not meaning to impose. He understood that Elsa felt like she owed him something for saving her sister but still, it had been a long time since he was exposed to such kindness and the foreign greeting was welcome albeit a little strange.

Elsa held a smile on her face, after what happened in the great hall you'd think he would've realized that she doesn't mind his presence. "Please, it would be my pleasure to give you a place to stay here." She said exchanging several glances between him and the halls ahead of her. Her servants bowed and curtsied as their Queen passed them by and she noticed Zane smiled ever so slightly at her previous statement. The pair continued speaking quietly while they roamed their way to the many bed chambers the castle housed. Elsa tried to get a little preemptive conversation in there before they began Zane's 'tutoring.' "Anna's told me you're quite good with a crossbow." She stated, it was just one of the first things that came to mind.

The taller man shrugged, "I try my best, but there are others much better than myself I'm sure." It had to be a record by now, the amount of cordial discussions he had been having over the last twenty four hours was more than he'd had for the past decade.

"Well, several of my male staff love to take hunting trips." She informed him, "Maybe at a later date you could attend one with them? They'd be glad to have you if you're as good as Anna described." She suggested making continuous eye contact with him. "Of course it would be only when you feel comfortable around all of them, you won't ever be forced to do anything you don't want to while you're here."

Rounding a corner to another large hallway with multiple rooms lined up on each side, Zane pondered the thought of hunting with other men. For years killing and collecting his own food was a solo task, and he wasn't sure about whether or not other people being there would throw him off. But from what he remembered of his younger years, spending time with friendly faces was something to be missed.

Again he shrugged and hesitated before responding, "I could try it perhaps, if they'll have me."

This carried on for quite some time before they finally reached where Elsa wanted to house this man. She brought him to a bed chamber with a single door, Queen sized bed, cream colored carpets, a large double glass door which lead out onto a balcony giving him a good view of the kingdom and fjord, several articles of furniture such as wooden tables, arm chairs, a wardrobe and his own washroom connected to the main area by another doorway.

Elsa stepped inside first while Zane followed and looked around at his new loungings. It definitley gave more of a comforting vibe compared to what the cave offered, but the thing that really caught his eye the most was the bed. It was large and looked very inviting, the head board was connected to the two posts at it's sides, and the large white feather pillows may as well have been gold they looked so nice. The comforter blanket was a dark cream color matching the carpet, since this was practically a royal guest room, there was no specific style of the space. All in all however the entire area looked very inviting.

"For now this is where you can stay, it's nothing too special but I hope you find the room to your liking." Her hand gestured to the chamber in a 'welcome, please enter' manner, Zane manuevered pass the platinum blonde while she explained how things would work here. "Somebody will come to your room to escort you to wherever you need to go, the dining hall for example when supper is served. Or if you would prefer to eat on your own accord I can have some food brought straight here if you wish." She held her warm expression while she watched him wander about the room for a few moments.

He seemed to be a bit lost but was still very appreciative about all of this, once he made it across the room to the doors leading outside he turned around, "This all is just...great! Really I don't know how to thank you enough for this." He expressed his own gratitude to the Queen. Zane knew this was her way of giving gratitude for saving her sister, but after sleeping on the ground for so long, cuddling with dirt and rocks, being told that a room like this was yours was quite a revitalizing thing. "It's been, quite a while since I've been shown such good will."

The Queen waved her hand dissmissivley, "You will only be shown good will while you're here, If anyone does otherwise let me know so I can lock them away!" She said jokingly, but then another voice came up from behind her.

"Your Majesty..." Elsa peaked over her shoulder and saw one of her secretary's waiting outside the door. A small pile of bound paper's wrapped in his arms, Elsa rolled her eyes.

Duty calls very often on her as the Queen no matter what she may be in the middle of, so she looked back to Zane, "I'm afraid I have other matters that require my attention, so for now I must go."

"Oh," The word slipped from Zane's lips as his shoulders seemed to sink only about an inch, "I understand." He sounded dissapointed.

Quickly Elsa added on, "But I will see you tomorrow," She clasped her hands together in front of her again, "Kai will come to your room tomorrow morning and will take you to the gardens, I'll be waiting there to start our first session together." The 'session' she was referring to was obviously going to be her trying to teach him to learn control of his own magic. Elsa was ninety five percent sure that she could teach him control on the first day. After all once what she needed to do came to her she got it right away, controlling the ice now was practically second nature to herself.

The other five percent though, she decided not to think to much about.

Zane gave her a smile, "Okay, so I guess I'll see you there."

Her Majesty nodded and began to step back exiting his room, "Of course, good night Zane, sleep well." And with that she turned and left his chamber, pulling the door closed behind her as Zane told her good night as well.

With the audible click that the entrance gave off, it seemed to echo throughout the man's head. It was quiet again, and the lack of noise made Zane start to feel slightly sick. He had gone for so long without hearing words from others, years of Isolation and being lonely, but then Anna and Kristoff fall into his life and he spends the next two days interacting with people like nothing ever happened. Like he had never made the mistakes that ruined his life, almost like he was a normal person again. That's how he felt when these good people were with him, he felt, accepted, safe, and normal. But being alone again in this bedroom made all of his day dreams and anxeity start to come back.

He wasn't afraid of being alone, he just didn't like it. It had been eleven years of being by himself and nothing had changed.

Zane sat on the edge of the bed, letting the matress accept his weight for a second before he kicked off his boots and started removing his clothing. It had been a long day, with traveling from the cave to here, then the whole escapade over the black flame dagger, he was getting tired. Especially since he didn't sleep much the night before due to Kristoff keeping him up a large portion of the night talking with him. He didn't mind it then but now it was taking its toll.

The sun descended from it's throne in the sky and let the moon take it's place, and it's white glow, coupled with some candles that had been lit in his room prior to his arrival were the soul sources of illumination.

Only wearing his trousers now, the sorcerer shifted in his spot to lay his tired body fully down, once again the mattress sank slightly adjusting to the mass of the object it now supported. And once he was fully situated, Zane closed his eyes and waited to just fall asleep.

And he waited, and waited, and waited...

But it wouldn't come, he rolled around a bit adjusting himself but something was off. And once he thought about it for a while he almost laughed. Eleven years without sleeping on an actual bed, his body seemed to adjust to sleeping on a hard surface also known as the ground. It couldn't get comfortable laying on a mattress like this, his body had actually forgotten how.

He did laugh, almost pitifully thinking abut how his back prefered the floor to the bed he now lay in. But he refused to move, if he wanted to readjust to the softer surface, Zane would force himself to just lay on it trying to rest. Even if it was what his muscles didn't want, he would ignore there spitefullness and just try to get them to remember what it felt like.

_"This is gonna be a long night." _He thought unaware though that in a different part of the castle, others were having trouble sleeping too.

Several hallways apart from Zane's location and up a floor in the castle was Anna's room. Once the four of them separated; Elsa escorting Zane to his room, Kristoff offered to walk Anna to her own. Regardless of the fact that they were courting, the two still had separate rooms. Kristoff did indeed move into the castle once he was made royalty, but until they were married they couldn't openly share a bed chamber. It was another formality type of thing that could get Anna labeled as something innapropriate if she had a man whom she wasn't betrothed to in her room every night.

But tonight both members of the couple really couldn't care less about such a trivial matter. Kristoff kept his arm over the red haired Princess's shoulders through their entire walk to the room, and once they arrived both entered her girly chamber.

She hadn't redecorated much throughout her life, she kept her hard wood floors and the same red and blue pattern on her walls. Her blankets were a brown-ish red but her mattress and pillows, along with several other parts of her room had a specific green and white, plant and leaf pattern that winded around it's own little section of the area. Upon entering her bedroom, Anna didn't even change her clothes and just collapsed on the bed. Both mentally and physically exhausted from the rollercoaster of events that occured.

Kristoff followed her briefly, but when she buried her face into the cloud of pillows her bed possesed he stopped and stood there quietly. For a second he wasn't sure if she had completley passed out or not, but then he heard her voice muffled, but speaking into the cushion. "I can't believe all of this has happened.." Kristoff didn't really know how to reply to that or if he even should.

But once her head turned and her tired baby blue orbs peaked up at him almost weakly, he found some words, "Well, it's very late, should I...?" He was about to say leave but Anna suddenly propped herself up on her palms.

"Don't go." She said "I don't...I can't sleep alone tonight." She expressed to him. Kristoff paused where he stood taking in what she just said, while Anna still struggled to take in the fact that she was back and safe in her own king sized bed. On the previous night Zane had given her Whiskey to help stem the shock that took over her, she was so scarred from the attack and felt like danger was around every corner. But the alcohol had long since faded from her system and here mind and body still recalled everything that happened very clearly.

She could still see that mans heartless eyes while he clutched his dagger '_fire take the ice witch_' the words still repeated in a tormenting echo throughout her mind. They were directed at her sister, but the rage that came with them wasn't afraid of attacking her as well and it chilled Anna to the bone. Why would anyone want to kill Elsa? And why would they be willing to go so far in a quest like that as to take their lives too? Anna was scared thinking about it, only she hadn't really gotten the chance to really express her fear until now, since it was quiet and dark.

Her lips trembled a bit and she continued to stare at her lover, hoping to God his good nature would stay true right now and he would stay with her tonight.

Thankfully it did as Kristoff nodded and said, "Okay Anna. I'll stay." He didn't need to be persuaded to even. If Anna had asked him to stay for no reason he still would've, afterall he loved her.

Quickly the strawberry blonde slid over giving Kristoff some room as he removed his boots to climb in the bed with her. She still had hers on but in truth, she really didn't care, it was her bed and she could do whatever she wanted with it. And right away she cuddled up to him, snuggling herself into his thick chest with him wrapping her once again in his arms. This was always where Anna felt the most safe, resting in his embrace, protected and loved. But not even Kristoffs affection could hold off the incoming tears that welled up at the corners of her eyes.

It was finally all coming down on them, even the man with her was feeling it finally all be summed up. Someone came so close to killing them the other day, and not only did Anna actually have to stab a human being in order to survive. But Kristoff had to kill, he had to take lives from people regardless of the fact that they meant him hard. He was no matter how anyone looked at it now, a killer. It was done in self-defense but it was still killing, and that didn't exactly fit into his kind heart.

Anna's shoulders twitched as a quiet sob escaped her throat, and that was all it took. Just one to make its way through for the rest to get out, Anna cried.

The tears raced out of her eyes like waterfalls and she vocalized her sadness into bawling while she kept her face burrowed into her love, who held her just a little tighter and let the poor young girl cry onto him. He kissed hair once and leaned downwhispering to her lovingly, things only the two of them could hear, only meant for them.

Both of them may have survived the attack, but the scars were already settled in. The world can be a dark place and some just can't handle what it could do. Now that the realiztion of it has settled in, they would see if this couple was the type to be able to move on after these traumatic events stronger than they were before. Or if they can't handle it, and break down.

Only time could truley tell...

**A.N. This chapter has to be cut in half here guys, I'm sorryyyy. **

**I'm trying to move out of my apartment right now, so a lot of time has gone to searching for a house, checking out new places, meanwhile maintaining my personal life, job, and then trying to add in writing. So there's like no time x(((**

**So yes this chapter was suppose to be twice as long as this is maybe even longer but I just can't get it done by this sunday and I've postponed it long enough, so I didn't want you all to have to wait anymore. Some of you probably don't mind waiting but It's my own personal preferance, I'd rather get something up to you guys rather than nothing at all when I promised a new chapter. **

**Also since I had to write this so sporadically, (writing a little bit then leaving to do something and coming back later adding a little bit more) I expect many errors and its probably sub-par to what I usually write. But again I promise I'm going to edit this and fix it later on. **

**Anyways, I hope you all did like the chapter for what it had to offer, next one we will see some tutoring in the art of ice magic between Elsa and Zane and also some special insight into a certain persons past :DDD Obviously Zane lol, I can't keep his life before the Isolation a mystery forever so get ready to learn things. **

**If you have any problems with how I'm portraying the characters or where this story's going just let me know I'll fix it, and again I apologize for all the crap going on preventing me from doing my best :( Don't worry though, it'll work out in the end :D**

**Leave a review and give me your opinions, suggestions and all that good shit! And I will see you guys next Sunday!**

**UPDATE: Surprise, surprise I wasn't able to update on Sunday like I planned -_-. It's really freakin difficult to write a chapter a week when you're trying to move out of your apartment. I'm sorry guys I'll update within the next few days, I'm not gonna set an exact day but it'll be either before next Sunday or on next Sunday. Again I apologize for the longer wait, my life is just keeping me busy right no, once I'm finished moving it'll be so much easier to write.**

**Next Chapter: When I'm Alone**


End file.
